Find you
by Nayla Kei
Summary: "Entonces esperaré, senpai. [...]" El futuro los había alcanzado, los había destrozado a su manera, pero también les había permitido avanzar hacia un lugar que tanto ansiaban alcanzar. "[...] Y ese día no permitiré que vuelvas a huir, Eijun." /KouSawa [Spoilers del manga]
1. Primera parte

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Fanfic dedicado a Valeria. Te amo, perra.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Mayra por leer los borradores. También te amo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers, a lot of spoilers.**

 **[°|*|°|*|°]**

 **FIND YOU**

"Tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos alrededor de lo que está en juego, pero ahora el tiempo ha llegado para que tus pies permanezcan en un solo lugar. Quieres llegar, te quieres rendir. Tienes la cabeza envuelta alrededor de lo que está en la siguiente curva; desearías poder encontrar algo cálido porque estás temblando del frío. […] Porque si no me hubieras encontrado, yo te hubiera encontrado."

Fragmento en prosa de la canción "Something inside", por Jonathan Rhys Meyers. (Traducción)

* * *

 **Primera parte**

* * *

Sonrió al recordar esa fotografía que encontró aquella mañana mientras desempacaba.

Había pasado más de diez años fuera de Tokio, cumpliendo sus metas y desarrollándose como lo que siempre había soñado. Aunque atravesó una época de rechazo por una parte de sus conocidos, no podía decir que no se encontraba satisfecho con lo que había logrado si incluso había participado en dos torneos mundiales.

No, lo cierto era que el éxito había acompañado a Sawamura Eijun desde que aceptó aquel contrato con los Cazadores de Hokkaido. Sin embargo, aún no podía quitarse "esa" escena que tantos sueños le causó.

─Escuché que te irás de Tokio. ─Le dijo. Sawamura apenas pudo responderle con una delgada sonrisa; había pasado tanto tiempo examinando a ese cátcher que ya adivinaba los sentimientos que se escondían detrás de cada una de sus expresiones serias─ ¿Es verdad?

─¡Así es! ─respondió con todo el entusiasmo que pudo encontrar.

El chico, un año menor que él, no correspondió a su emoción; pocas veces lo hacía. Pero no importaba; lo conocía, le gustaba que fuera así. Le gustaba mucho que fuera así.

─No volveremos a formar una batería. Estarás muy lejos, senpai.

El pitcher bajó la mirada un segundo, antes de sonreír con amplitud y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su kohai.

─Oh, claro que sí. Esfuérzate y alcánzame; tal y como hace un año, chico lobo.

─¿Alcanzarte? ¿Se supone que entonces debo seguirte a Hokkaido? ¿Por qué haría eso?

La sonrisa de Sawamura disminuyó. Los ojos de Okumura eran igual de serios que siempre: sinceros, honestos… quizá anhelantes de una respuesta que pudiera convencerlo de por vida. Quizá… quizá de una declaración evidente.

"Porque quiero que lo hagas, quiero volverte a ver" quiso decir la estrella de Seidou. "Quiero estar contigo, porque las únicas obras de arte que quiero formar son a tu lado, con tu guante… Porque yo…"

─Tienes razón: no debes seguirme por siempre, ¿verdad? ─Rió con nerviosismo─ Sigue tu camino, Koushuu.

El aludido asintió lentamente, con los puños apretados. A pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido, siempre había respetado sus decisiones como jugador y admiraba su tenacidad.

Empero, él era de la clase de chicos que no podía quedarse callado, que no podían esconder sus verdaderos deseos. Ya fuera con palabras o con su famosa aura relámpago, Okumura siempre externaba lo que en realidad sentía.

─No quiero que te vayas.

El pitcher giró el rostro, asombrado. La firmeza en los ojos azules del cátcher nunca había sido tan imponente.

─¿Y por qué no? ─Alcanzó a preguntar en un susurro.

─Porque dejaré de verte, Sawamura-senpai.

Contrario a lo que regularmente sucedía cuando Okumura mostraba abiertamente su admiración, Eijun no se ruborizó. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver a través de esas palabras, a través de esos deseos, a través de esa mirada.

Despacio, como si estuviera traicionándose, bajó la cabeza y simuló una sonrisa.

─Bueno, sí, Hokkaido está a ocho horas de aquí… Pero no es como si no hubiéramos viajado allá y regresado. Vendré siempre que pueda ─prometió a pesar de saber las pocas oportunidades que tendría.

─No lo harás… ─aseveró el rubio─ Pero está bien, supongo. Si tienes que irte, entonces está bien ─dijo casi rendido, casi en un susurro, casi con su último aliento de esperanza─. Te alcanzaré de nuevo, senpai.

...Hubiera sido hermoso si esa promesa se hubiera cumplido…

La realidad lo despertó a través del timbre de su teléfono. Miró el destinatario y frunció levemente el entrecejo. No esperaba su llamada, aunque tampoco le sorprendía… A decir verdad, le alegraba.

─Já, así que el capi me extrañó ─dijo apenas colocó el teléfono sobre su oído. Su interlocutor soltó una risa descarada.

─No te hagas ilusiones, Sawamura ─respondió el cátcher del otro lado de la línea─. Youichi me dijo que regresaste ayer y quería comprobar que no me había mentido.

Sawamura rió de regreso. Resultaba un poco extraño que fuera el campo corto quien estuviera más al pendiente de lo que hacía o no el pitcher: Miyuki solía ser más cercano a él incluso aunque no compartieran cuarto.

No obstante, para bien o para mal, Miyuki había sido de los primeros en alejarse de Eijun tras circular aquella noticia. No podía culpársele: él estaba directamente relacionado con ello y no podía simplemente ignorar los hechos. Por suerte, también fue el primero en recapacitar y hacer las paces con Sawamura. No podía desaparecer la amistad que se había desarrollado sólo por un sentimiento que no era posible controlar. Y aunque todo hubiera terminado bien, ninguno tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para retomar la relación que mantuvieron desde el instituto.

─¡Pues no te mintió, capitán! ─exclamó con la fuerza que ya se le conocía. Después carraspeó─ ¡Seidou me ha vuelto a llamar, capitán! El entrenador actual va a retirarse este verano y me han invitado a manejar al equipo. ─Miyuki casi pudo ver su expresión de arrogancia, tan similar a la de su cuñado.

─Seguro fuiste su última opción, Sawamura. Nadie en su sano juicio te buscaría como primera opción.

Enseguida rió. Al menos su sentido del humor no se había arruinado.

─Agh, si has hablado para eso, entonces yo…

─No, no, espera ─pidió entre risas─. Espera, e-escucha. ─Rió una última vez.

─¡¿Qué quieres, Miyuki Kazuya?! ─espetó.

─Ha regresado también; Okumura regresó de Corea ─dijo sin una pizca de burla o sorna en su voz.

El pitcher no pudo responder de inmediato. Tragó saliva una y otra vez, pero el nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho no se desvanecieron.

─¿C-cómo lo encuentro? ─cuestionó con hilo de voz.

─No lo sé, vi la noticia esta mañana. Dejó Seúl por un escándalo que corrió sobre él. ¿Lo viste?

Eijun tardó en contestar, de nuevo.

─Sí, fue… Me hizo recordar algo.

Kazuya tampoco respondió de inmediato. Por supuesto, él también lo había recordado.

─Tú… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

Siete años atrás, Los Gigantes de Yomiuri se habían llevado la serie de Japón, dejando como semicampeones a los Cazadores de Hokkaido. Había sido una serie muy pesada, ambos equipos habían luchado con fuerza por ese título; Los Gigantes apenas podían decir que habían hecho un mejor trabajo que sus contrincantes. Lo cierto era que a pesar de que se les considerara el mejor equipo de Japón, Los Cazadores no se quedaban atrás ese año.

Empero, las cosas finalmente se inclinaron hacia el equipo de Tokio. Como regalo o simple celebración de volver a jugar con esa intensidad, se reunió de nuevo el primer equipo que Sawamura conoció cuando entró a Seidou. A excepción de aquéllos que trabajaban en el extranjero, como Furuya o Tanba, todos se reunieron en un club de la capital.

Varios de ellos llevaron a su esposa o a alguna amiga cercana. Miyuki esa noche sorprendió a todos al llegar de la mano con una de las hermanas de Narumiya Mei, su eterno rival y amigo. Únicamente Haruichi se había enterado de su relación tras descubrirlos después de un partido, mas se había prometido no decir nada hasta que el cátcher lo anunciara como era debido. Ambos sabían lo sensibles que podían ser algunos de sus amigos en común, sabían que la rivalidad que tenían hacia Narumiya no había disminuido a pesar de los años.

Sabían, sobre todo, que uno de ellos no lo tomaría nada bien. Mas no imaginaron que alguien pudiera superar el grito de coraje de Jun o la patada en el trasero de Kuramochi. No imaginaron, de ninguna forma, que fuera Sawamura quien después de ver a la pareja reunida, se sumiera en el alcohol y en el silencio. Todos recordaron ese primer año en el que el pitcher pasó por una depresión de la que sólo el béisbol y Chris pudieron sacarlo; algunos creyeron que se trataba sólo de una mala noche por haber perdido la serie de Japón contra el cátcher que lo hizo ingresar a Seidou.

Únicamente un par de ojos, más observadores que los demás, pudo sospechar la verdadera razón. No habían sido en vano todos esos sonrojos y todos esos corajes dirigidos al cátcher titular.

La reunión continuó a pesar del silencio de Sawamura. Los chistes, los recuerdos y los cuentos baratos no faltaron. Después de unos tragos, incluso las esposas y novias se integraron en la conversación y permitieron que los oídos chismosos se enteraran de cómo iba su relación. Nori, en plena carcajada irremediable, le sugirió a su novia que vivieran juntos y la rubia acompañante de Kazuya admitió que fue su hermano quien la obligó a salir con el cátcher. Los secretos vergonzosos de un puñado de jóvenes recordando su adolescencia se ventilaron, llenos de carcajadas y dolores de estómago.

En todo ese tiempo, Sawamura sólo bebió de su vaso. No habían sido muchos tragos los que le había dado, por lo que nadie sospechaba que esa mínima cantidad pudiera afectarle de verdad.

Incluso, dado su silencio, nadie se percató de su ausencia hasta que lo vieron regresar al círculo con un rollo de papel de baño en la mano. Sus piernas temblaban y su cabello mojado goteó en el sofá carmín donde Miyuki y su novia estaban sentados.

─¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Alguien metió tu cabeza en el retrete? ─inquirió Kuramochi riendo.

Kazuya estiró el cuello para oler la ropa de Sawamura y comprobar la teoría del short stop.

─No, no huele a retrete ni a alcohol ─aclaró─. ¿Te mojaste la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mal, Sawamura?

─Debe ser la primera vez de Sawamura con el alcohol. Es demasiado débil con él ─mencionó Ryosuke.

─No es la primera vez, aniki ─respondió Haruichi con una expresión pensativa.

─Yo… ¡Voy a cantarte, Miyuki Kazuya! ─gritó el pitcher. Afortunadamente para él, el ruido en el bar era tal que su voz no se escuchó más allá de su propio círculo de amigos.

Miyuki rió, divertido de ver a Sawamura tan ebrio que ni siquiera su común estado emotivo podía comparársele.

─¿Y qué me cantarás? ¿En verdad te gusta… esto? ─Señaló Miyuki sin reconocer al grupo que cantaba la canción en el bar.

─Es One ok rock ─comentó Nori un tanto adormilado.

─¡No! ─exclamó Sawamura─ ¡Yo te cantaré…! ─Tragó saliva. Haruichi rió por la mueca que hizo al saborear el alcohol que seguía en su paladar─ ¡Te cantaré en inglés!

─Así que ya sabes inglés, Wamura. ─Se burló Kanemaru.

─¡Cállate! ¡Yo le cantaré a Miyuki Kazuya!

─Anda, está bien. En pocos días será mi cumpleaños; cántame "Happy birthday". ─Continuó Miyuki, siguiendo lo que creía un juego.

─ _¡S-someon luk yu!_ ─canturreó con una voz menos aguda de la esperada. Miyuki rió abiertamente, mas Kuramochi abrió los ojos, asombrado.

─Sawamura, no cantes ─dijo Chris, tratando de salvar el pellejo del pitcher.

─Ni siquiera sé qué quiso decir ─mencionó Shirasu.

─Someone like you, de Adele ─respondió Nori con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su novia.

─Ah.

─ _¡I güish nodin bot de bust fur yu tu!_ ─continuó Sawamura, apretando con ambas manos el rollo de papel. Miyuki, animado, asintió para que continuara cantando. Siempre se había divertido a costa de las ridiculeces del zurdo, ¿qué problema podría causar ahora?

─Miyuki, detenlo ─ordenó Kuramochi con seriedad─. Se arrepentirá mañana.

─¿De qué trata esa canción, Nori? ─cuestionó Jun a un pitcher recién dormido. Disimuladamente, Tetsu miró al aludido.

─Creo que es una canción de reemplazo ─contestó Kanemaru.

─Es de desamor ─corrigió Toujou.

─¡Sawamura, cállate! ─gritó Kuramochi mientras estiraba la pierna para golpear su trasero. Empero, el borracho cantante se hizo a un lado y continuó con la canción.

─ _¡Don forguet mi, ai big, ai rimimiber yu seid!_

─Al menos esta vez entendí qué quiso decir ─bromeó la hermana de Narumiya, asiéndose del brazo de Miyuki, quien sonrió a su acompañante.

Kuramochi apretó los puños y volteó a ver a Haruichi; él también debía reconocer lo que estaba pasando.

Haruichi se levantó un poco tembloroso y tomó del brazo a Sawamura, mas éste no reaccionó al agarre de su amigo.

─"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"…Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead… ─cantó en voz baja con un perfecto inglés mientras hacía a un lado al segunda base y caía sobre el sillón donde el cátcher se encontraba. Miyuki dejó de sonreír─ I heard that your dreams came true… Gues she gave you things I didn't give to you.

─Sawamura, aléjate ─dijo Miyuki con firmeza. El pitcher estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él.

Haruichi lo abrazó, en un intento de alejarlo de Kazuya, mas el alcohol en su cuerpo le quitó la fuerza que regularmente sentía. Kuramochi, previendo el desenlace de esa escena, se levantó y trató de alcanzar la espalda de su antiguo compañero de cuarto; empero, tropezó con la pata del sofá y golpeó su quijada con el hombro de Haruichi. Ambos emitieron un quejido de dolor y por un momento se olvidaron de Sawamura.

─Nevermind, I'll find… someone… like… you… ─canturreó Sawamura sin dejar de mirar los labios de Miyuki. Éste, por fin reaccionando ante lo evidente de la situación, lo golpeó con el codo y Eijun terminó en el suelo, entre los pies de Haruichi.

Su cabeza rebotó cual pelota y posteriormente su cadera también golpeó en el frío piso. Parecía haberse desmayado por unos segundos.

Chris se acercó para levantarlo, Kanemaru le puso hielo en la cabeza… pero nadie mencionó nada sobre lo que acababan de ver, sobre el secreto que acababan de descubrir…

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a Miyuki, excepto su novia. Ella no parecía molesta o asqueada; más bien se notaba preocupada. Esos dos siempre habían sido cercanos, era divertido escuchar sobre sus discusiones o partidos… Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba ese pitcher para Miyuki… Pero ella también sabía que sería difícil restaurar la relación tras ese acontecimiento.

Sawamura recobró el conocimiento unos momentos más tarde... Una gran parte de sus compañeros ya no se encontraba ahí.

Resopló y se sobó la cabeza.

Los ojos azules de otra persona acudieron a sus memorias justo cuando cerró los ojos…

─Kou…shuu… ─balbuceó sin alzar el rostro.

─¿Koushuu? ─repitió Haruichi, a su lado.

─Fue a Miyuki al que estuviste a punto de besar, idiotamura. ─Lo regañó Kuramochi─ Al menos recuerda eso o decide a tu verdadera víctima.

Eijun no respondió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sólo así podía verlo de nuevo…

─Koushuu no está aquí… ─susurró con cierto dolo─ ¿Por qué te fuiste, Koushuu?

"Porque tú me abandonaste antes." Le respondió una voz en su cabeza… Aquella voz que se esforzaba por mantener en sus recuerdos…

─Creo que debemos llevarlo a su casa ─mencionó Kuramochi.

─¿A Hokkaido? Tendríamos que esperar al menos diez horas antes de que parta el siguiente tren ─respondió Ryosuke con una expresión de aburrimiento─ ¿Por qué no dejas que pase la noche contigo, Youichi? Ya ha mostrado que su interés es Miyuki, así que estás fuera de peligro.

─Mi sillón está lleno de videojuegos… Aunque podría arrojarlo en la ducha, así me aseguro de que no ensucie mi alfombra.

─Se está quedando con su abuelo y Wakana en un hotel ─mencionó Miyuki.

Sorpresivamente, él había sido de los pocos que no se fue tras el descubrimiento de esa noche. Midori, su novia, se había disculpado con todos y había pedido un taxi para que la recogiera. Kazuya la conocía, ella no tenía ningún problema con la comunidad homosexual, mas no podía ocultar la incomodidad que sentía al estar frente al chico que trató de besar a su novio. Nadie discutió su decisión.

─¿Wakana vino? ¿Y por qué no la trajo? ─espetó el parador en corto.

─¿Sabes en qué hotel se encuentra, Miyuki-senpai? ─preguntó Haruichi.

Miyuki asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

─Anda, Sawamura, levántate. ─Pateó ligeramente su pantorrilla, mas Sawamura permaneció con el rostro gacho y el nombre de alguien más en sus labios─ Idiota, vámonos.

─¿Lo llevarás tú? ─preguntó Kuramochi.

─No intentará nada. Su cabeza está a doscientos kilómetros de aquí ─aseveró con una sonrisa ladina.

─Mejor te acompañaré. No queremos que sigas golpeándolo; necesita los movimientos de un profesional ─objetó Kuramochi mientras tomaba del brazo a Sawamura para levantarlo. Éste apenas reaccionó con un liguero quejido.

─Todos sabemos que lo haces para hacerte el galán con Wakana, You-sempai ─dijo Haruichi.

El aludido se ruborizó y apenas se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de la mano. Se colgó el brazo de Sawamura en el hombro y avanzó.

Miyuki no tardó en seguirlo. Miraba a Eijun, preguntándose quién lo sabía, por qué lo sabía… ¿Acaso Okumura lo sabía?... Desde antes de que él dejara Seidou, ellos dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. No le sorprendería que de alguna forma Okumura lo hubiera descubierto…

El viaje al hotel se mantuvo en silencio. Kuramochi iba en el asiento trasero, cuidando que la cabeza de Sawamura no golpeara contra el cristal. Al final, colocó su propia bufanda en medio y se cruzó de brazos.

Sawamura no volvió a mencionar al cátcher rubio.

Después de diez minutos, Miyuki aparcó en el hotel donde se hospedaba el pitcher. Tras recibir las indicaciones de la recepcionista, subieron hasta llegar a la habitación donde esperaba el abuelo de Sawamura.

Empero, quien abrió la puerta fue una muchacha en pijama, con unos enormes ojos cafés y unos labios ligeramente delgados. Su expresión preocupada se asemejaba a la de Midori cada vez que Miyuki discutía con Mei.

─Ei-kun ─exclamó al ver a Sawamura aún sostenido por Kuramochi.

Apenas mirando a los ex compañeros de Sawamura, tomó el lugar del campo corto y llevó a Sawamura al sofá.

Detrás de ella, el anciano abuelo del zurdo se asomó. Sonrió.

─¡Jé! ¿No son Miyuki Kazuya y Kuramochi Youichi? Pasen, pasen. Seguro que mi idiota nieto les hizo pasar muchas, ¿verdad? ─Rió sin esperar respuesta. Los dos jugadores dudaron antes de aceptar la propuesta del hombre.

Si le hubieran contado lo que Sawamura había hecho…

─¿Quieren un té? Supongo que ya bebieron suficiente alcohol como para ofrecerles más. ─Continuó mientras Wakana se esmeraba por hacer que su amigo tomara una pastilla.

─Ah, nosotros en realidad… ─Comenzó Kuramochi con la más amable de sus sonrisas, mas la voz de Sawamura lo interrumpió.

─Koushuu… ─musitó después de tragar lo que Wakana le ofrecía.

─¿Koushuu? ─repitió su abuelo con el entrecejo fruncido─ ¿Acaso ése no es un nombre masculino?

Wakana lo miró con pánico en el rostro. Ella sí había oído ese nombre en innumerables ocasiones: Sawamura solía recordar esos años en los que, gustoso, lanzó para un cátcher menor que él. Lo último que supo de él había sido que permanecía en Corea, con un equipo capitalino…

─Debe estar delirando, le prepararé un baño ─intervino la muchacha, como si de su pareja se tratara, antes de correr a la ducha.

El anciano no respondió y volvió su mirada a su nieto.

─¿Quién es Koushuu, Eijun? ─preguntó directamente; el pitcher apenas se sorbió la nariz. El abuelo, entonces, miró a sus invitados en busca de una respuesta.

El cátcher, a sabiendas de que no podría hacer mucho por salvar el secreto de Sawamura, respondió:

─Es un antiguo compañero nuestro, no pudo asistir a la reunión porque sigue en Seúl.

─¡Sawamura suele ser un tanto dramático cuando no estamos todos, debe ser eso! ─exclamó Kuramochi, nervioso.

El hombre mayor asintió. Eso era cierto, su nieto destacaba por su frecuente exageración y el cariño inmediato que sentía por muchas personas. Sin embargo, también sabía que su eterno rival de Seidou se encontraba en América… ¿por qué no llamarlo a él si incluso había visitado su casa y había conocido a su familia?

─Él no va a regresar ─susurró Sawamura, cavando su propia tumba. Se hizo ovillo en el sofá y cerró los ojos─. Koushuu no va a regresar…

Los ojos de Kuramochi mostraron sorpresa, mientras que Miyuki apretó los puños. Nunca había sido sencillo salvar a Sawamura de sí mismo y entre más crecía, más difícil parecía dicha tarea.

No era de sorprender que, ante tal revelación, el viejo ejerciera sobre su nieto una de sus ya famosas bofetadas. Empero, esta vez incluso Wakana, en la puerta del baño, se cubrió la boca ante el sonido tan seco. No era un simple juego o un pequeño castigo… Era una negativa a la realidad…

─¡¿Qué haces tú llamando a un hombre?! ¡¿Acaso no eres un hombre de verdad?!

Sawamura, por fin consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y miró con miedo a su antecesor. Su cabeza dolió incluso más que su mejilla pues recordó todo lo que había dicho y hecho desde que vio entrar al bar a Miyuki con Midori… Debía ser sólo un mal sueño… No podía haber hecho…

De inmediato, giró el rostro y fijó su vista en Miyuki. Éste evitó su mirada y giró sin cuidado el cuello… Entonces era cierto…

─¡Responde, Eijun! ─exigió su abuelo, apretando los puños.

Sawamura regresó su atención al sujeto que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta recibir la respuesta.

Hasta que conoció a Okumura, nunca había dudado de su orientación sexual. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Miyuki eran diferentes a los que se dirigían a sus demás amigos, mas le atribuyó eso a la relación entre una batería de la que tanto hablaba el cátcher. No le preocupó de verdad lo que pasara por su mente cada vez que veía a Furuya acompañado de Miyuki… No hasta esa noche en la que se prefirió al ace antes que a él, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho.

Las bromas sobre la cita entre la cita del capitán provocaron que Sawamura tomara una decisión infantil al aceptar la sugerencia de Okumura cuando segundos antes habían discutido de nuevo. Y aunque más tarde admitió que lanzar para el rubio había sido una de sus experiencias preferidas, esa noche pensó en sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca le había gustado una chica o había tenido una cita; el relacionarse con Wakana había sido tan natural para él que apenas había notado que sus senos no eran lo que fueron a los diez o doce años. Sin embargo, jamás sintió un deseo real por el cuerpo femenino.

Empero, escuchar que Miyuki aceptaba e incluso hacía suya la broma de la cita, escuchar sus frases con doble sentido y ver cómo accedía fácilmente a que se fuera con otro cátcher… de alguna forma dolía. ¿Qué significaba entonces para Miyuki?... Y sobre todo, ¿qué significaba Miyuki para él?

La pregunta desistió de respuesta hasta que fue demasiado tarde: Miyuki se reía con el diploma en una mano y un contrato de Los Gigantes de Yomiuri en la otra. No volvería a jugar con él, no volvería a lanzar una pelota hacia su guante.

─¿Ésas son lágrimas, Sawamura? ─inquirió el cátcher entre risas─ Vamos, no me voy a morir.

─¡No estoy llorando por ti, capitán! ─Se defendió el chico, limpiándose con rabia el llanto.

─Claro, lo que digas. Cuida de Okumura, ¿de acuerdo?

Y como si de un tornado se tratara, todos sus pensamientos volaron hacia el rubio que había faltado a la graduación de sus senpai; había preferido usar ese tiempo entrenando para obtener la titularidad que Miyuki dejaba libre. Se había esforzado tanto en esos últimos meses, había aprendido tanto y había terminado por ascender al primer equipo. Cada noche, Sawamura lo encontraba mirando los partidos por la televisión y haciendo apuntes en su libreta. A pesar de que se trataba de un cátcher con habilidades natas, se había dedicado a fortalecer su cuerpo y su mente con el objetivo de alcanzarlo… a él…

─¿Significa que tienes el deseo de atrapar para mí? ¡¿Eh?! ─Le preguntó en una ocasión.

─No, eso está fuera de discusión ─respondió el cátcher sentado frente a él.

─¡¿No?! ¡¿Entonces por qué me alababas tanto?!

─Por ahora, no tengo el derecho; pero seré el primero en tenerlo, sin falta. Y luego…

Sawamura se ruborizó sin notarlo siquiera. Miyuki se rió de nuevo… ¿Cómo había sido posible que no lo notara en ese momento?

Entonces lo supo. Lo que fuera que sintió por Miyuki, no había sido un cariño amistoso… pero no podía decir que éste permanecía intacto. Si bien sabía que Miyuki era alguien especial, alguien que podía enfurecerlo tanto como animarlo, también sabía que mientras Okumura estuviera cerca, no podría quitarse de la cabeza a ese "chico lobo".

Por temor o por vergüenza, prefirió no ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento… prefirió ocultarse a sí mismo lo diferente que era de la gente a su alrededor… Prefirió no ahondar en ello con otra persona que no fuera…

─¡Respóndeme ahora, Eijun! ─bramó el anciano en el hotel antes de levantar otra vez su brazo.

No obstante, Wakana se colocó frente a él y estiró los brazos, protegiéndolo. Porque sin importar qué intereses tuviera Sawamura, ella nunca lo abandonó… Nunca abandonó sus sentimientos por él…

Y ésta no se convertiría en la primera vez que le diera la espalda.

─¡Sawamura-san! ─exclamó Kuramochi tomando la muñeca del hombre─ ¡No tiene que hacer esto!

Miyuki estaba paralizado ante la escena, no sabía cómo ayudar a Sawamura o cómo controlar la furia del viejo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?... Maldición, nunca había sido bueno con las relaciones sociales.

El pitcher bajó los brazos y miró a su alrededor… No, ellos no tenían que luchar por él, no tenían la obligación de protegerlo. Eran sus sentimientos, era su vida, era su sexualidad.

Decidido, se puso de pie y encaró a su abuelo.

─Golpéame ahora, abuelo, pero esto no cambiará. Yo soy Sawamura Eijun, soy pitcher de Los Cazadores de Hokkaido y soy diferente a todos los que estamos en esta habitación… Yo… Yo… ─Apretó los labios y luego gritó: ─¡Yo soy homosexual y aún así soy tu nieto!

El aludido palideció ante la abierta revelación del muchacho frente a él. No podía ser cierto… Su único nieto…

─Ei-kun… ─musitó Wakana. Una parte de ella no se sorprendió realmente, mas había esperado tanto tiempo por una oportunidad… Dolía saber que nunca tuvo una…

Kuramochi no soltó al abuelo; al menos no hasta que la mirada de éste pasó de furia a terror y de terror a decepción. Entonces, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kuramochi miró a su antiguo compañero de cuarto. Sudaba, su cuerpo temblaba y se notaba en su cara que reprimía los deseos de llorar…

─¿Estará bien contigo? ─Le preguntó a Wakana.

Ella, abrazada a sí misma, alzó el rostro y por primera vez, agradeció en voz baja a Kuramochi. Ese chico había cuidado tanto de Eijun… aún cuidaba tanto de él…

─S-sí ─balbuceó. Había llegado el momento en el que ella fuera la que protegiera a Eijun. Antes que otra cosa, antes que beisbolista u objeto amado, él era su mejor amigo.

Después de eso, tanto Miyuki como Kuramochi salieron de la habitación.

El abuelo de Sawamura jamás le volvió a dirigir una palabra a su nieto.

 **…**

─Mamá me dijo que tiene problemas de memoria, pero que está bien ─respondió Sawamura a la pregunta de Miyuki en el teléfono.

─Ya veo…

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Era inevitable recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, todo lo que no se había dicho, todo lo que se había malinterpretado. Todo lo que nadie había querido revelar…

Aquella noche en la que todo se descubrió, Kuramochi soltó un comentario al respecto mientras salían del hotel:

─Creo que de alguna forma yo ya lo sabía… ─Frunció el entrecejo─ Todas esas veces en las que te buscó, en las que buscó tu aprobación… Incluso puedo aseverar que pasó más tiempo en tu habitación que en la nuestra.

Miyuki se detuvo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar esa época. Kuramochi lo miró con confusión.

─A decir verdad, debo admitir que aunque al principio estaba interesado en mis clases, se veía más atento a lo que alguien más hacía.

Miyuki recordó entonces cómo Sawamura solía llamar a Okumura o la forma cómo sonreía cada vez que lo veía entrar a la habitación. Cada que tenía la oportunidad, defendía las habilidades de su kohai y expresaba sus deseos por lanzar para él. Poco a poco, los deseos de que Miyuki fuera su fiel cátcher se dirigieron al rubio. A Miyuki nunca le molestó; al contrario, le aliviaba que los pitchers de primero encontraran un nuevo apoyo con el que pudieran crecer.

Además, no podía negar que cuando esos dos formaban una batería, el ambiente giraba a su alrededor. Como cátcher, sabía disfrutar de una buena batería tan buena como aquélla.

Hasta años más tarde, hasta que volvió la caminata con Kuramochi, rememorando el pasado, pudo comprender por qué existía esa magia entre ellos.

─¿Te refieres a Okumura? ─inquirió Kuramochi. Miyuki ensanchó su sonrisa. Suspiró─ Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué Sawamura hizo todo eso hace rato? Si es que está… enamorado… de Okumura, ¿por qué tratar de besarte?

Miyuki lo miró de forma sugerente.

─Eso es porque soy irresistible.

Kuramochi hizo una mueca.

─Convivir con los Narumiya te hace daño, Miyuki.

Por supuesto, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, durante años, Sawamura había buscado un refugio, un lugar donde pudiera mostrarse como era. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban, a pesar de las buenas palabras de cada uno, lo cierto era que no sentía la libertad de hablar sobre lo que en verdad pesaba en sus hombros. Y, por un motivo evidente, había creído que lo podría conseguir si tan sólo encontraba un reflejo en otra persona… Quizá en una persona no tan alejada de él.

Las palabras, acciones y sonrisas del cátcher de gafas habían sido interpretadas por Sawamura como una señal. Miyuki había pasado su estancia en Seidou haciendo bromas sobre su relación con sus compañeros, jugando con ellos y coqueteando un poco; no se podía culpar a Sawamura de que pensara así. Asimismo, estaba el hecho de que nunca lo había visto con una chica, nunca había mostrado interés sobre una mujer.

… Tal vez, él… Tal vez él pudiera escucharlo, pudiera tranquilizarlo, pudiera comprenderlo, pudiera atenderlo… Quizá él podría hacer todo lo que una vez otro cátcher hizo…

Así, cuando todas sus esperanzas fueron derrumbadas al ver la sonrisa y la mirada enamorada de Miyuki en esa mujer que se mordía el labio cada vez que su pareja se acercaba a su oído, no pudo evitar la decepción. Miyuki no debía hacer eso, se suponía que él no podía hacer eso… Se suponía que lo comprendería…

Cuánto necesitaba a Okumura… Cuánto lo extrañaba…

─¿Hay alguna forma de buscarlo? ─insistió en esa llamada. Solo saber que Okumura estaba cerca, que estaba en el mismo lugar que él… Su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza, sus manos sudaban…

Debía verlo, sus ojos se lo pedían… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se encontraría deprimido por lo ocurrido en Corea? ¿Lo habrían golpeado?...

… ¿Lo extrañaría como él lo hacía?

Sawamura escuchó una corta risa del otro lado de la línea.

─Existe una forma, sí. Lo encontrarás, Sawamura.

*/*/*/*/*

"Es como si fueras mi espejo, mi espejo mirando hacia mí. No podría ser más grande con alguien más a mi lado. Y ahora es clara esta promesa: que estamos haciendo dos reflejos en uno."

Fragmento en prosa de la canción "Mirrors", de Justin Timberlake versionada por Kurt Hugo Schneider y Sam Tsui. (Traducción)

 **[°|*|°|*|°]**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Y aquí mi primer KouSawa (no se ilusionen, no habrá MiyuSawa). Sigan avanzando, que hay dos partes más.

Esto en realidad estaba pensado para one shot; sin embargo, mi cabeza generó todo un drama y como quedó muy largo para mi gusto, decidí hacer la división. Me parece que ha quedado bien, pero lo dejo a su consideración.

Respecto a esta primera parte, pues... Sí, es bastante cruda. Entiendo que ahora ya no existe como antes el tabú a la homosexualidad; mas tampoco podemos decir que se ha erradicado la homofobia y lo sabemos. Eijun tuvo que ser víctima de esto porque quise y porque, bueno, tampoco es super normal que tu amigo de años salga del clóset tratando de besarte.

Pd. Sí, lo siento por el abuelo... Y por Wakana... Y por Nori: se quedó dormido en pleno chisme, jajajaja...


	2. Segunda parte

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Nina Keehl. Disfrútalo, te adoro.**

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

* * *

El timbre sonó al mediodía.

Seto Takuma no tardó en abrir la puerta. Sonrió; ya esperaba su visita.

─Así que ya estás en Tokio, Koushuu ─dijo.

Frente a él, lo miraba un rubio de más de 1.80 de altura y con un cabello desarreglado que sobre cubría sus ojos. En realidad, no se podía decir que había cambiado en nueve años si no fuera por las firmes líneas en su rostro que ya lo definían como un adulto y las delgadas patillas debajo de sus orejas.

─No esperaba que siguieras viviendo aquí, Taku. Es un alivio haberte encontrado ─respondió al cátcher.

Takuma se alzó de hombros y se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a su amigo de la infancia.

─A algunos no nos fue tan bien en el deporte, ¿sabes? Continué la universidad y ahora manejo la empresa de mi padre... ¿No vas a pasar? ─agregó al ver que Okumura no se movía.

─No. En realidad, quisiera caminar un rato. ¿Te molesta? ─inquirió desviando la mirada.

─Por mí no hay problema, pero tus maletas… ─Comenzó a señalar, mas el rubio lo interrumpió:

─Estoy bien.

Takuma volvió a sonreír. Cuando ese hombre tenía urgencia por hacer o hablar algo, no permitía que nada le quitara tiempo.

Ni siquiera en temas que no solían platicarse, Okumura había permitido que sus emociones permanecieran ocultas.

─Creo que soy gay ─soltó a los doce años mientras almorzaban en la escuela. Takuma tardó unos segundos en absorber lo que su amigo había dicho.

─¿Estás bromeando?

─No. ¿Te molestaría si lo fuera? ─cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico se ruborizó. No era eso, sino que no entendía qué respuesta buscaba que le diera. Sólo era un poco diferente a la mayoría de la población, ¿no es así?... A menos que…

─No estoy interesado en ti si es lo que piensas ─aclaró Okumura.

Takuma suspiró.

─Entonces supongo que no hay problema. Pero ¿por qué lo sospechas? ─preguntó interesado. Quizá había besado a otro chico… aunque eran un poco jóvenes para esa experiencia. ¿Había sido un manga yaoi lo que lo llevó a pensar eso?

─Ayer descubrí a mi hermano mayor viendo pornografía.

Definitivamente, ese chico no conocía la discreción. Takuma se mordió un labio para ahogar una carcajada.

─¿Y?

─Antes de que mi hermano me corriera de su cuarto, no pude dejar de verlo a él, al chico de la pantalla; pero casi estoy seguro de que había una mujer en el video. Mi mente sólo recuerda a ese hombre, y me gustó.

─Oh… ─contestó Takuma, sorprendido. No era como si él tuviera mucho interés en la pornografía, pero admitía que no podía ignorar a una mujer hermosa cuando pasaba cerca de él─ Eso explicaría por qué rechazas a cada chica que se te acerca y por qué no te interesa ver a las chicas en gimnasia.

─No lo había pensado… Tiene sentido ─corroboró el cátcher antes de cortar la carne en su plato─. Esta tarde el entrenamiento termina a las seis, ¿cierto?

Y así, Okumura solía cambiar el tema de conversación sin importarle lo lejos que estuvieran ambos ejes. De este modo, Takuma comprendió que Okumura no era definido por sus preferencias sexuales y que en realidad no importaba.

Por supuesto, Okumura tampoco le prestó mucha atención a ese hecho. Nunca fue del tipo que exponía su sexualidad ni del que la ocultaba. Empero, jamás se vio en la situación de ejercer o no su sexualidad hasta que ingresó a Seidou.

─¿Sabes cómo contactarlo? ─inquirió Seto al momento de sentarse en una banca de madera cerca de un parque infantil─ A Sawamura Eijun, me refiero.

Okumura frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

Como jugador de béisbol, tenía su propio concepto sobre profesionalismo en el campo. La seriedad de cada jugada era primordial para él, por lo que no podía admitir que los jugadores hicieran tanto escándalo innecesario. No podía permitir, ni quería hacerlo, que un cátcher tan poco serio dirigiera un equipo como lo era Seidou.

Pero para su mala suerte, ambos tipos de jugadores se encontraban con frecuencia en el campo, enfrentándose a otros equipos. De no haber sido porque el pitcher era realmente bueno y sus lanzamientos lucían tan suaves y duros al mismo tiempo, habría apoyado a Asada para que pudiera subir al primer equipo y derrocara a Sawamura como pitcher de remplazo.

…Había sido una lástima que ese pitcher, tan confiable como relevo, fuera tan escandaloso y tan engreído…

No obstante, a pesar de todos esos errores en Sawamura, a pesar de tantos defectos en su personalidad, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo cada vez que lanzaba una bola. Lo cierto era que mientras permaneciera callado, podía pasar por un excelente pitcher en el que todos podían confiar.

La seriedad con la que Sawamura ejercía cada movimiento en el montículo, lo verdadero en su mirada, la confianza en el guante que recibía sus lanzamientos… qué deseos de ser él quien sostuviera ese guante… Con tremendo pitcher, con esos sentimientos guardados en ese cuerpo tan flexible, con ese fuego mostrado en esa expresión… ¿qué se sentiría estar frente a él? ¿Qué experiencia se podría obtener en ese lugar?... ¿Qué clase de cátcher tendría que ser para obtenerla?

"Conocerás a Sawamura una vez atrapes para él" le había dicho el capitán. Sawamura Eijun entonces no era un simple pitcher ruidoso y prepotente, entonces él era algo más.

─¿Y bien? ¿Cómo son los lanzamientos de Sawamura-senpai? ─preguntó Takuma esa noche en la que por primera vez pudo atrapar algunos lanzamientos del pitcher.

El rubio apretó los puños y sintió cómo su sangre hervía. Cada lanzamiento suyo tenía una vida distinta, no sólo era la velocidad o la dirección; no, todos ellos eran Sawamura. Tan distantes, tan firmes, tan variables…

Cada lanzamiento era sencillamente…

─Excitante ─farfulló con los dientes apretados y la mirada al frente.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó al cátcher titular, a Miyuki Kazuya. Sus habilidades debían estar a la par de las de Sawamura si él podía agarrar todo lo que Sawamura lanzaba. ¡¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?! ¡¿Qué lo hacía inferior?!

¡Él quería, más que nunca, ser el cátcher de Eijun Sawamura! ¡Su cuerpo lo pedía, sus manos se aferraban a ese deseo, su corazón palpitaba sólo de pensar en la segunda ocasión en la que lo tuviera de frente, luciéndose sin saber todo lo que tenía su cuerpo, su alma! ¡Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que ser digno de él!

Su corazón trazó un único objetivo: debes superar a Miyuki Kazuya, debes ser mejor para él; sólo así obtendrás el derecho de disfrutar de él.

─Eh, otra vez estás gruñéndole a Miyuki-senpai, ¿cierto? No es a mí, ¿verdad? ─inquirió Seto algo preocupado.

Okumura no respondió.

Durante los siguientes días, él esperó que Sawamura se olvidara de esa noche y continuara con su insana obsesión hacia Miyuki; nunca pensó que sucedería lo contrario, que Sawamura lo buscaría para lanzar o al menos para calentar. Nunca imaginó que sus sonrisas se dirigirían a él y que sus palabras lo describirían mejor de lo que él podía hacerlo. No esperó verlo tan ansioso como él… Era como si de algún modo compartieran el mismo deseo de volver a lanzar juntos.

De alguna manera, le agradaba saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa manera. Porque sin importar que Sawamura no había dejado de ser el parlanchín jugador sobre el montículo, podía ver cada día lo mucho que se esmeraba para alcanzar su propia meta. Ya fuera corriendo con una llanta a rastras o abanicando más de doscientas veces al día, Okumura podía ver en él al siguiente ace de Seidou. Tendría que esforzarse más o no podría alcanzarlo…

Su mente frecuentemente se dirigía a ese deseo, por lo que cuando por fin el entrenador le aseveró que planeaba subirlo al primer equipo, supo que podía aspirar a más. Supo que, si había conseguido esa meta en tan poco tiempo, entonces podría conseguir algo más. Quería conseguir algo más.

Consciente de que su cuerpo aún no era tan resistente como los de sus senpai, se dirigió esa noche al gimnasio de la escuela y ahí encontró a Kanemaru, el compañero de cuarto de Takuma. Parecía que él había terminado pues se limpiaba el sudor del cuello con una mano y sostenía una botella de agua en la otra; empero en cuanto divisó al cátcher de primero, sonrió.

─Ah, Okumura. Sawamura y Takuma me han contado muchas cosas de ti ─dijo en tanto éste se acercaba a una de las máquinas, indeciso sobre cuál ocupar primero─ Tus hombros son muy fuertes, pero si quieres alcanzar a Miyuki-senpai debes probar con las ligas que…

Sin esperar más palabras, Okumura se acercó a donde Kanemaru indicó. El rubio de segundo sonrió.

─Te pareces a él, ¿sabes? A Sawamura.

─¿Eh? ─inquirió con cierta molestia. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había alzado la voz; era imposible creer que de alguna forma podría siquiera tener alguna similitud con ese pitcher.

─Él era despreciable en primero, se esforzaba más que cualquiera de nosotros y no podía soltar lo que deseaba… Bueno, quizá todavía es todo eso; pero antes no había apreciado lo que eso significaba: sus deseos de superarse eran mucho mayores que los nuestros y eso lo hacía un jugador muy peligroso. ─Rió─ Yo tendría miedo si estuviera en el lugar de Furuya.

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ─insistió Okumura. Si acaso había entendido bien, Kanemaru acababa de llamarlo despreciable, presumido y terco.

─Quizá, en el fondo, Miyuki está un poco asustado por ti. ─Se alzó de hombros─ Debe ser problemático tener a otro como Sawamura en la posición que él ha defendido toda su vida. ─Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida─ No hagas ese ejercicio por más de diez minutos o tendrás dolores al dormir. Y ve a lavarte después.

Okumura asintió apenas, interesado en lo que le había dicho de Miyuki. Tenía que aferrarse a ese pensamiento para continuar con su camino. Si sacaba a Miyuki de la titularidad, entonces tendría el derecho y la habilidad de atrapar los lanzamientos de Sawamura… Podría sentirlo de nuevo… Esa excitación…

Perdido en sus recuerdos y anhelos, entró a su habitación. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a un Sawamura recostado en la alfombra de la habitación, con un libro en las manos y una almohada debajo de sus brazos. Su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

─¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡El chico lobo ha vuelto! ─exclamó con alegría, como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas.

Okumura se obligó a tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta generado por dicha efusividad. Asimismo, las palabras de Sawamura y su sola presencia en la habitación, indicaban que estaba acompañado de alguien más.

En su ya típica posición, Miyuki lo miró con interés. Ahí estaba él.

─¿Están teniendo una de sus clases cátcher-pitcher, como siempre? ─inquirió un poco molesto, dirigiéndose únicamente a Sawamura. Porque, claro, Sawamura sólo iba a esa habitación para ver al chico de lentes.

─No, no, hoy no ─respondió el emotivo muchacho.

─¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ─insistió quizá un poco ilusionado. Si se había emocionado al verlo, entonces podría ser que lo estuviera esperando a él.

─Escuché una interesante noticia sobre ti, Okumura ─respondió Kazuya. ¿Y a él quién le había hablado?─ Así que, aparentemente, le dijiste al entrenador que tú no serás el cátcher de Sawamura hasta que seas promovido al primer equipo, ¿cierto?

Y ahí estaba. Sawamura no se había podido guardar nada; todo tenía que decírselo a él. Era su promesa, era algo entre ellos dos, ¿por qué tenía que meterlo a él?

A pesar de que Sawamura quiso lucirlo frente a Miyuki, éste consiguió voltear las cartas. De nuevo, Miyuki volvía a tener su atención. Las expresiones de Sawamura, antes dulces y agradables, se tornaron molestas y avergonzadas; ése era el efecto que Miyuki imponía sobre él. Y esta vez, no podía decir que lo hacía para que Sawamura mejorara; sólo importaba ridiculizarlo frente a su kohai, frente al chico que evidentemente lo admiraba.

Esa persona no merecía a Sawamura, no merecía sus atenciones, sus lanzamientos y ni siquiera su visita. Esa persona no sabía apreciarlo, no podía ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Él no tenía derecho de apropiarse de la titularidad. Pero Sawamura era tan idiota que no lo percibía y, más que eso, había olvidado la presencia de Okumura. Por supuesto, aún no era del primer equipo…

Su coraje volvió a crear un aura imponente que atrajo a la batería. Su lengua vibraba dentro de su boca, provocando que emergiera un sonido similar a un gruñido… No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso…

─Ustedes, senpai, están en el primer equipo; así que desde su lugar, yo debo lucir tan tímido e insignificante que podrían confundirme con una partícula de polvo de estrellas ─espetó sin cuidar que sus celos se marcaran en esas oraciones.

Sawamura no tardó en responder, agitado:

─No, no, no es así como te vemos. Tú ya destacas y eres bueno cachando… y también asustando…

─Pero yo… ─Continuó, tratando de ignorar a su senpai de segundo─ No planeo detenerme sólo en el primer equipo ─Miró fijamente a Miyuki, lanzando todas sus opiniones sobre él en una mirada, en un tono de voz─. Estoy completamente decidido a robarte tu puesto de titular.

Una sonrisa de confianza apareció en Miyuki.

─Oh, ¿en serio?

Porque ese hombre, tan cómodamente sentado, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Sawamura; no podía abusar de él o tratarlo como lo hacía. Nadie podía hacerle eso a un pitcher de su calidad, a una persona que no dejaba de sonreírle, de mirarle con todo su apoyo...

No. No se detendría hasta merecerlo, hasta obtener incluso más que sus lanzamientos…

─Qué divertido… ─musitó el capitán, ajeno por completo a las verdaderas intenciones de su nuevo rival.

Sawamura rió, emocionado.

…No, no se detendría hasta obtener todas las sonrisas, risas y sentimientos de ese pitcher…. Hasta obtener, incluso, su corazón. Porque Kanemaru tenía razón: él tampoco sabía rendirse en cuanto se fijaba un objetivo y ahora, su objetivo era él; era todo lo que tuviera, fuera e hiciera ese pitcher que le robó decididamente su amor.

 **...**

─No, busqué en las listas de todos los equipos y no pude encontrarlo. No tengo la más mínima idea de dónde pueda estar ─respondió Koushuu a la pregunta de Takuma.

Éste se pasó una mano por el cabello. Desde un principio, la relación entre esos dos había sido un poco problemática aun eliminando el asunto de Miyuki.

─Creo que todavía tengo el teléfono de la casa de Kanemaru-senpai; se divorció hace algunos años, quizá regresó con su madre. Él debe saber algo de Sawamura.

Koushuu asintió, agradecido. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido una dirección, habría ido hacia él sin dudarlo.

Seto lo miró durante unos segundos: podía ver la urgencia en sus ojos.

Rió.

─Es curioso, ¿no lo crees?

─¿Exactamente qué es curioso? ─respondió Okumura.

─Que lo busques de esta forma cuando antes eran tan cercanos.

Okumura no respondió. En su lugar, pensó en la certeza de esas palabras.

Desde antes de que Miyuki se graduara, Sawamura por fin había conseguido portar el número del ace. Okumura, entre tanto, también había conseguido su cometido. La prueba para obtener la titularidad compartida había sido fortalecer los lanzamientos de Toujou; como resultado, consiguió permanecer en el montículo hasta la séptima entrada en un partido contra Teito, en la semifinal del verano.

Miyuki, con una sonrisa de desdén en el rostro, aceptó la decisión del entrenador.

Y aunque en la final, contra Inashiro, Miyuki participó más de la mitad del partido, fueron las instrucciones de Okumura quienes cerraron el partido con una ventajosa victoria. El equipo se sentía seguro: aunque Miyuki se graduara, Seidou contaría con un excelente cátcher que no los decepcionaría.

Sawamura, feliz y presuntuoso, rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Okumura y rió feliz. Narumiya, del otro lado del campo, soltó una carcajada y le gritó a Miyuki que habían encontrado un reemplazo suyo demasiado pronto. En la salida, pese a lo esperado, ambos ya estaban charlando sobre los resultados del partido. En realidad, todos lo sabían: lo que fuera que el destino deparara, esos dos volverían a encontrarse.

El resto del verano, la titularidad del receptor se compartió para llegar triunfantes hasta la final de las Nacionales. Los promotores de Seidou estaban encantados con los resultados que los muchachos les daban: equipos profesionales entrevistaban quincenalmente a algunos jugadores. Kuramochi fue el primero en ser firmado, seguido de Miyuki, que se decidió por Los Gigantes de Yomiuri. Nori, sorprendido por la propuesta, se sonrojó cuando tras un juego completo sin carreras y sólo cuatro hits, Los Búfalos de Hyougo le entregaron la petición de unirse a su equipo.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa vino cuando fueron los de segundo los que recibieron tales propuestas. Haruichi, a diferencia de su hermano, se vio con más de tres oportunidades para ingresar a un equipo el siguiente año. Abrumado, rechazó todas las propuestas y se encerró en su bateo y fildeo lejos de las cámaras.

Eijun, al ver la primera petición cerca, gritó a los cuatro vientos que no vería nada hasta no terminar ese verano con un trofeo en las manos. Okumura le aconsejó que no fuera tan ruidoso frente a los buscadores de talentos; Sawamura respondió que sólo quería jugar béisbol, que no le importaba dónde fuera.

─En ese caso, quédate en Tokio. Así estaremos juntos, senpai ─respondió Okumura.

Sawamura se sonrojó, como casi siempre que Okumura lanzaba ese tipo de comentarios. Después, se dio la vuelta y empezó a farfullar en voz baja. El cátcher miró al pitcher alejarse y, más tarde, toparse con un Kuramochi que lo golpeó por haber tirado accidentalmente su bebida.

Lo supo desde el principio: Sawamura no era como ellos… Sawamura era como él…

─Entonces así están las cosas, ¿no, Koushuu? ─cuestionó Seto en una ocasión, después de que Okumura ayudara a Sawamura a estirarse. Caminaban hacia las aguas termales del hotel, sin ninguna compañía.

─¿Respecto a qué? ─respondió sin alterarse. Seto sonrió.

─Podrá ser que ellos no lo entiendan, pero… ¿Es lo que parece? Sawamura-senpai… Él te gusta, ¿cierto? ─inquirió con un tono ligeramente sugerente.

Koushuu se detuvo un momento; el segunda base lo imitó, esperando su respuesta.

"Gustar", qué palabra tan rara. Cuando la escuchaba, recordaba las películas de terror o las leyendas urbanas con las que su hermano solía asustarlo cuando pequeño. Cuando él se refería a que algo le "gustaba", era porque se sentía bien con ello, porque era quizá "entretenido". Así, limitaba esa palabra a algo banal, a algo que incluso podía cambiar si encontraba un defecto en ello. Sus gustos podían cambiar apenas viera una grieta en esa perfección… Y desde que había visto a Sawamura en Seidou, encontró tantas grietas en él que no era posible contarlas.

Su efusividad, el volumen natural de su voz o incluso sus expresiones tan fáciles de leer eran cosas que Okumura sencillamente no admitía en sí mismo. Sawamura era una combinación de todo lo que le agradaba en un jugador de béisbol y todo lo que le exasperaba en una persona normal; si bien poseía habilidades dignas de representar en un cuadro artístico, también mostraba actitudes que sólo se encontraban en niños de diez o menos años.

En realidad, cada vez que pensaba en Sawamura, podía ver el paquete que él era… Y aunque reconocía que existían tantas imperfecciones en él, no podía alejarse de él ni de cada una de sus manías. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de que su mente estaba ocultándolas para enaltecer sus buenos modos de beisbolista; pero más tarde, cuando se descubrió mirando algunos videos con el pitcher, supo que podía tolerar su presencia aun si no era para fines deportivos. Sawamura estaba sentado a su lado, charlando con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y esos estúpidos ojos brillantes, y él no se sentía incómodo ni con deseos de salir de ahí.

Quería estar ahí, quería estar con él. Pero no era porque le "gustara" … Eso era…

─Te equivocas, Taku ─dijo al fin─. No es "gustar de él", sino "querer de él"[1]. Yo quiero todo de él.

Takuma se sorprendió un poco por la honestidad de Okumura. Incluso en esas situaciones, aun cuando se trataba de un camino que nunca había recorrido, él simplemente ponía las cartas en la mesa tales y como eran. Así era Koushuu y así sería como Sawamura lo conocería tarde o temprano.

Durante esas semanas, el equipo de béisbol de Seidou tuvo una gran actividad al ser entrevistado por televisoras y revistas. La fiebre de Seidou se contagió por todo Japón; las actividades escolares se vieron presionadas por los compromisos sociales y los chicos de tercero se vieron obligados a cargar con sus materiales de estudio incluso en las entrevistas.

El tiempo que no lo ocupaban en los juegos, en los entrenamientos o en las entrevistas, lo ocupaban para dormir. Empero, Sawamura no perdió el ánimo ni las fuerzas: al menos tres noches a la semana, visitaba la habitación donde se hospedaban Kazuya y sus habituales compañeros de cuarto, con el pretexto de hacer menos solitarias las noches del capitán. No obstante, Miyuki y Kimura podían ver que al único a quien Sawamura veía en esa habitación era al cátcher de primer año. Okumura también podía notarlo: ya fuera con un tablero de shoogi en los brazos o una revista donde hicieran mención del rubio, Eijun se sentaba en su cama y charlaba por al menos dos horas con él.

De no ser porque Kuramochi irrumpía con una patada a la habitación, alegando que el entrenador lo regañaría si Sawamura no regresaba a su cuarto antes de las once y media, seguro que incluso habría caído dormido en las almohadas de Koushuu apenas llegara la media noche.

Como se esperaba, Seidou pudo vencer a los campeones del torneo, Komadai. Ese año, Seidou cargaba con un equipo muy bueno, por lo que el partido fue una verdadera pelea de titanes.

Nori fue el pitcher cerrador y Okumura su cátcher; ambos fueron entrevistados apenas concluyó el partido. Okumura pudo ver, detrás de todas las cámaras, a Sawamura sonriéndole como si hubieran ganado el torneo mundial… Qué deseos tan fuertes por hacer a un lado a todo aquél que le estorbara en su camino para mirar de cerca aquella sonrisa, aquella luz en sus ojos…

─¿Okumura-kun? ─repitió el reportero que lo entrevistaba. El aludido respondió a la mirada de éste y contestó la pregunta hecha.

A pesar de que parecía que todo había terminado por ese verano, no pudo hablar con Sawamura a solas hasta el camino de regreso a Tokio. Las celebraciones y las burlas no les permitieron siquiera una partida de shoogi sin que alguien los interrumpiera o se llevara a alguno de los dos para una entrevista o llamada.

Por suerte, Seto consiguió que el asiento a un lado de Okumura permaneciera desocupado hasta que Sawamura por fin subió al camión. Y sin perder tiempo alguno, el zurdo se sentó y sonrió al muchacho que miraba por la ventanilla.

─Extraño correr con la llanta, ¿tú no, chico lobo? ─dijo Sawamura con un tono innecesariamente melancólico.

─Sí. Extraño correr contigo ─corrigió el rubio─. Pero el entrenador dijo que llegaremos a una última entrevista y luego dormiremos.

Eijun rió ante el aburrimiento en su voz.

─Deberías sentirte agradecido, has obtenido un gran reconocimiento en tu primer año… Ahora que lo recuerdo, también a Miyuki-senpai le hicieron un artículo cuando estaba en primer año… ─Se rascó la barbilla.

Okumura apretó los puños al tiempo que sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba de coraje. Ese chico no había llegado a las Nacionales en su primer año, apenas había rozado la final del torneo de verano; no había comparación. Ahora sí lo había superado, tenía que haberlo superado. Okumura no se había valido de la lesión de nadie para resaltar como cátcher. Lo había conseguido, ya había formado una batería con Eijun sin sentirse inferior…

Pero entonces, ¿qué le molestaba en ese comentario?

─¡Ey! ¡Si sigues gruñendo, me iré de aquí! ─advirtió Sawamura, asustado. Okumura volteó a verlo, sin siquiera percatarse de si seguía gruñendo o no. Eijun se mostró sorprendido─ ¡Vaya que eres voluble! ¡Buen chico!

─No soy un lobo ni mucho menos un perro. ─Se quejó─ Y tampoco soy la copia o el remplazo de Miyuki-senpai ─agregó antes de volver la mirada a la ventanilla.

─Oye, lo de "chico lobo" es de cariño. Y nadie piensa que seas el remplazo del capitán… Si me lo preguntas, quizá Harucci sea el próximo capitán; tú eres muy pequeño todavía. ─Le sonrió. Okumura lo miró con cierta molestia─ ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡¿Harucci te cae mal?!... ¿O será por Haruo, su demonio interno?

─¡Sawamura, cállate! ─Le gritó Kuramochi dos asientos atrás.

─Si tuvieras que lanzar una última vez, ¿quién sería tu cátcher ideal, Sawamura-senpai? ─preguntó Koushuu ignorando sus estúpidas deducciones.

Los ojos de Sawamura se iluminaron de inmediato.

─Chris-sensei… ─musitó.

Okumura dejó escapar otro pequeño gruñido antes de recargar la cabeza en la ventanilla, desilusionado.

─¿Eh? ¿Te has enojado, Okumura? ─inquirió Sawamura acercándose a él. El cátcher se tensó al sentir el calor de su piel a unos centímetros de la suya─ ¿Chico lobo?

─Lanza conmigo al regresar, Sawamura-senpai ─pidió Okumura después de girar el cuello para que su nariz rozara con la de Eijun.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, su pecho dolía, sus pensamientos se vaciaron, sus manos se aferraron a su pantalón y sus labios permanecieron ligeramente separados.

Los ojos de Sawamura eran tan grandes, tan brillantes, tan transparentes… Su alma, sus sentimientos, su vida estaban en ese par de enormes ojos cafés que no parpadeaban a causa de la sorpresa. Sus pestañas, lisas, oscurecían aún más esas pupilas, como si le dieran un matiz lleno de lujuria, de perversión… de excitación…

Qué deseos de tocarlo, de tenerlo, de acariciarlo… Qué deseos de hacer lo que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacer… Qué deseos de, en primer lugar, besarlo… Besarlo hasta que esa luz en sus ojos dejara de existir, hasta que esa perversidad se extinguiera… De besarlo hasta que ya no quedara más en él…

─¡Agh! ¡Estás muy cerca, Okumura! ─exclamó de repente Sawamura antes de alejar el rostro y volver la espalda al respaldo.

─Tú fuiste el que se acercó ─respondió el muchacho desviando la mirada, con una diminuta sonrisa de victoria. El rubor en las mejillas de su senpai de nuevo había sido provocado por él.

─¡Eso fue porque tú te enojaste injustamente, chico lobo!

─Eijun-kun, cierra la boca: quiero dormir. ─Lo regañó Haruichi a un lado de Kuramochi. Vaya lugar que habían escogido ambos.

Esa tarde en el camión fue la primera vez que se vieron tan cerca, que se sintieron con tanta claridad, que se sintieron tan ansiosos el uno por el otro… La primera experiencia que desencadenaría lo que guio su futuro a un terrible desenlace, a más de una década de esperanzas inculcadas en un pasado que apenas pareció existir en pestañeos e indirectas… Que pareció alimentarse de bromas en el baño y miradas discretas en el comedor; de entrenamientos a solas y de consejos a puerta cerrada; de suaves caricias sobre las manos cuando nadie miraba y de un beso robado en la privacidad de la noche… De una promesa nunca hecha, pero siempre mantenida.

─Regresemos, Taku ─dijo al fin Okumura tras un momento de silencio. Su amigo apenas lo miró de reojo─. Si yo no puedo encontrarlo, entonces él lo hará. Eijun me encontrará.

Seto ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y sin ningún sufijo. Sonrió: eso no tenía importancia; si Koushuu estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volvería a ver a Sawamura, entonces tendría que creerle.

─Claro. ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? ─preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Okumura de inmediato lo imitó.

─No, sólo quiero un vaso de agua.

Takuma asintió.

Caminaron casi en silencio, con algunos comentarios de por medio. Seto no preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en Corea ni sobre sus planes en el futuro. Con una carrera prácticamente arruinada por los rumores y un escándalo en su espalda, sería difícil que algún equipo quisiera contratarlo aunque sus números fueran tan buenos. Incluso, si lo pensaba, Koushuu aún tenía sus maletas cargando, por lo que quizá significaba que no tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

─Eh, Koushuu, seguro que vas a rechazarlo; pero si quieres, puedes ocupar mi casa hasta que… ─Empezó a proponerle mientras se acercaban a su hogar, mas se detuvo al ver cómo Okumura detenía repentinamente sus pasos.

Sus maletas cayeron al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, su rostro palideció y sus labios se entreabrieron en una mezcla de sorpresa, dulzura y tranquilidad.

─¡¿No ves nada, idiota?! ¡Es sólo una maldita ventana, por el amor de…! ¡Kazuya, no te muevas, joder! ─exclamó la voz de un pitcher rubio que se sostenía sobre los hombros del antiguo capitán de Seidou.

─¡Estoy cargándolos a los dos, Mei! ¡¿Acaso crees que son un par de niños de seis kilos?! ─respondió el cátcher con los dientes apretados─ ¡Sawamura, deja de moverte así! ¡Ya tocamos el timbre; si no abrió, significa que no está!

─No hay puerta trasera, ya le di la vuelta a la calle ─dijo una tercera voz. Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello rubio que respiraba acompasadamente─ ¡Sawamura-kun! ¡¿Ves algo?!

─Miñi, miñi, miñi, miñi… ─farfulló a gran velocidad el aludido por los tres anteriores.

Okumura sintió que su aliento era robado por ese hombre. Sobre los hombros de Mei, se podía ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño que se esmeraba por ver a través de una de las ventanas de la casa de Seto. Esa espalda, ese cabello y sobre todo ese estúpido plan –que seguramente era de su autoría– lo delataban…

─¡Koushuu! ─gritó Sawamura, desesperado, a la ventana. El aludido tragó saliva.

─¡Ah, imbécil! ¡No seas tan ruidoso! ─gritaron Miyuki y Mei al mismo tiempo.

─Mírame, mírame, mírame ─susurró Okumura sin siquiera poder alzar la voz.

─¡Koushuu! ¡Koushuu! ¡Koushuu! ─exclamó una y otra vez, atreviéndose a colocar las manos en la ventana.

─¡Sawamura! ¡Basta! ─gritó Miyuki desde abajo, esforzándose por no caerse─ ¡Voy a bajarlos!

─¡Koushuu! ─Volvió a gritar Sawamura, apretando los puños.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Koushuu se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su voz… ésa era su voz… Ése era él, ese chico era él… Eijun… Lo había encontrado.

Después de tantos años, después de tantos secretos, él estaba ahí, gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle el mundo o sus propias inseguridades. Ahí estaba él, ansiándolo, buscándolo, arrastrándose para encontrarlo…

Okumura apretó los puños, apenas permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

─¡Eh, Sawamura-senpai! ¡Mira acá! ─llamó Seto justo en el momento en el que Mei bajaba de los hombros de Miyuki.

Y como si de un interruptor se tratara, los cuatro implicados miraron al sujeto que había atraído su atención. Los ojos de Sawamura, brillantes como siempre, enormes, cálidos, irremplazables, se fijaron de inmediato en el chico arrodillado que no podía siquiera parpadear; en el chico que jadeaba, incrédulo de lo que pasaba, de lo que veía… de a quién veía.

─Koushuu ─musitó Sawamura antes de saltar de los hombros de Narumiya, dándole una pequeña patada en el proceso, para correr hacia él.

Corría, corría como siempre debió hacerlo: sin dudas, sin nada más que el simple deseo de correr hacia él.

Y justo antes de que llegara, Koushuu se levantó y recibió en sus brazos al chico que tanto le hacía sentir…

Por fin, por fin estaba en casa.

*/*/*/*/*

"¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar cuanto temo caer? Pero mirándote solo, todas mis dudas de alguna forma desaparecen. Un paso más cerca… He muerto todos los días esperando por ti. Cariño, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado por mil años; te amaré por otros mil más."

Fragmento en prosa de la canción "A thousand years", de Christina Perri versionada por Matt McAndrew. (Traducción)

* * *

[1] En Japón, existe una diferencia entre 好き( _suki_ ), que significa "gustar" y 恋 ( _koi_ ), que significa "amar". Sin embargo, este "amar" se refiere a un amor pasional, un amor que más que dar, pide. Es un amor un tanto egoísta si se le quiere ver de ese modo, a diferencia de 愛 (ai) que es un amor romántico que se centra en dar; este tipo de amor es el que compone al "amor verdadero" de algún modo.

Okumura, en esta oración, se refería al amor _koi_ (恋); es decir, al amor que busca más del otro, al amor pasional.

 **[°|*|°|*|°]**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Tadáh!

Ahora sí: ¡qué viva el amooooor! *Baila la macarena*

Pero bueno, antes de eso pasaron muchas cosas. Sí, un par de ellas fueron escenas del manga narradas por mi mano; y es que simplemente no puedo ignorar el shippeo que se generó en mi interior por esos momentos. Como dato curioso, comencé a escribir esta parte cuando acababa de salir la RAW del ochenta y ocho. Dioses... Ya salió el noventa y yo apenas publicando esto. Qué vergüenza, qué sad. Y eso que hubo una semana de descanso. DIOSES.

En fin. Nos vamos a la última y más zukhulenta parte. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tercera parte

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas del grupo Daiya no OTP en WhatsApp (Chris-sama les pague su yaoi y apoyo con más yaoi, más Chris-sempai y más imágenes sensuales de Miyuki). A ellas va dedicado esta parte.**

* * *

 **Tercera parte**

* * *

Sentía su respiración en el cuello, sus veloces latidos en el pecho, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Podía sentirlo, ansioso, desesperado, incontrolablemente sediento de él. Hambriento después de más de diez años de no tocarse, de no hablarse, de no acariciarse.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que esa primera vez sería la última, no se habría detenido por los temores o la ignorancia. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que no podría verlo en diez años, que no podría acercarse a él, que tendría que buscar en otros ojos, en otras manos, en otros cuerpos, el amor que dejó en Japón… Entonces habría besado esos ojos, esas manos, ese cuerpo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad más preciosa en su adolescencia:

Perdidos en un juego en los baños de Seidou, mientras se relajaban dentro de la enorme tina, Sawamura recargó los antebrazos en la orilla y colocó la barbilla sobre éstos.

─Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Koushuu ─dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa noche, ellos habían sido los últimos en salir del campo, únicamente bajo las órdenes de Kataoka. Ese día habían ganado una última vez la final del torneo de verano; Yakushi había sabido soportar incluso hasta la doceava entrada, mas el vicecapitán y cuarto en el orden de Seidou, Haruichi, había encontrado una grieta en los perfectos lanzamientos del pitcher. Un home run decidió el fatídico encuentro, permitiendo a Seidou participar nuevamente en el torneo nacional.

Tanto titulares como secundarios, los jugadores de Seidou prefirieron ducharse y dormir antes que seguir entrenando. Ese año había sido difícil para todos; la lesión de Furuya se había presentado con más fuerza ese año y Yui había decidido, ante la sorpresa de todos, dejar el equipo: la fuerza de Okumura había sido, aparentemente, demasiado para el pequeño cátcher estrella.

Empero, habían conseguido alcanzar la final a pesar de todos los golpes recibidos. Muchos no guardaban muchas esperanzas sobre el título de ese año, mas todos reconocían que había sido un año increíble. Los de tercero no se arrepentían de nada.

Sobre todos los senpai, quien resaltaba era Sawamura, el ace. Esa tarde, había corrido ansioso hacia el campo. Sólo Okumura lo siguió, pendiente como siempre de su pitcher. Y así, tras unas horas de correr alrededor del campo y lanzar en el bullpen, Kataoka les ordenó por fin que se ducharan y se fueran a la cama. Aunque tenían un largo descanso antes de que empezara el torneo nacional, debían descansar como debían.

─Es trabajo de los kohai hacer que el último año de los senpai sea inolvidable, Sawamura-senpai ─contestó Koushuu entrecerrando los ojos para disfrutar del calor del agua.

─Y así ha sido, chico lobo. ─Rió─ Nunca olvidaré este año. Lo has hecho muy bien, Okumura-boy ─aseveró mientras giraba el cuello para mirarlo. Koushuu apenas abrió los ojos un poco─. Sólo espero que así haya sido para Miyuki y los demás hace un año… ─agregó con una inocente mirada.

Koushuu tragó saliva, a sabiendas de que Sawamura se reiría si volvía a gruñirle a un chico que ni siquiera estaba más en la escuela. En cambio, decidió jugarle una broma a su senpai:

─Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kuramochi-senpai me contó una historia que le ocurrió en este baño. ─Comenzó, acercándose a donde estaba Sawamura, quien lo miraba con interés─ Me dijo que él estaba aquí, solo, de noche. Ese día habían ganado un partido por muy poco, así que todos se habían ido a dormir.

Okumura se colocó a un lado de Eijun y lo miró a los ojos, creando una pausa dramática al relato. Sin importar que Sawamura fuera un chico de tercero y que llevaba más tiempo que Koushuu en Seidou, se permitía el escuchar todo lo que su kohai quisiera decirle del instituto.

─Estaba relajándose, de la misma forma que como lo estamos haciendo ahora tú y yo… ─Continuó el cátcher─ Pero de repente se sintió observado. No era una mirada amistosa como las de sus compañeros, ni divertida como la de Miyuki-san; era una más… tenebrosa.

Los ojos de Sawamura se abrieron, asustados.

─¿Mirada tenebrosa? Pero acabas de decir que estaba solo ─alegó. Koushuu asintió.

─Y eso era lo que Kuramochi-senpai creía ─aseguró─. Él giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro, pero no vio nada. ─Bajó las manos, discretamente─ No había nadie más con él… a simple vista.

─¿Entonces qué pasó? ─inquirió Sawamura, temeroso.

─Entonces… Sintió la respiración de alguien más cerca de su cuello… ─relató al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al hombro de Sawamura. Éste se estremeció por lo real de la historia─ Kuramochi-senpai volvió a buscar a ese alguien… Ese alguien no apareció… Aun así, sintió su respiración, caliente, escabrosa, cada vez más cerca de él… ─Con toda la intención de provocar a su senpai, dejó escapar su aliento sobre la piel desnuda de Sawamura. Éste apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba; sin saber si realmente se trataba del relato o de la proximidad de Okumura hacía él…

─¿Y qué pasó después? ─cuestionó Sawamura con la respiración entrecortada, con un gemido de por medio.

Las manos de Okumura, a unos centímetros de la espalda de Eijun, preparadas para darle el susto de su vida, se detuvieron. Su piel empezó a arder ante el tono del pitcher.

De repente, Koushuu se percató de lo poco que lo separaba del cuerpo desnudo del ace, del fantástico cuerpo desnudo del ace; del cuerpo que más de una vez había provocado que se escondiera de todos para satisfacer sus propias necesidades bajas… Y es que no podía negar que había fantaseado con tocar esa piel, esos músculos, esos brazos… Ese trasero tan firme… Esas piernas dignas de calcar…

Ese hombre había despertado en él todo lo que había permanecido dormido en su vida. Su amor, su excitación, sus deseos, su imaginación… En verdad Sawamura Eijun había llegado a sacudir todo lo que Okumura Koushuu tenía dentro y fuera de sí.

─No lo sé, no me quiso decir ─mintió Okumura antes de atreverse y sentir con la yema de los dedos la cintura de su senpai.

Sawamura apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un débil gemido. Su cuerpo a veces reaccionaba de una forma extraña cada vez que Koushuu estaba en ese baño al mismo tiempo que él. Sus formas aún jóvenes dejaban ver la futura evolución que tendría. Su piel, un tanto marcada por el sol o por las caídas en su posición, contrastaba con la de los demás… O quizá era que los ojos de Sawamura no podían dejar de perseguirlo. Y si algo debía admitir era que había algo entre sus piernas que no podía ignorar… Por primera vez, quiso saber qué se sentiría tocarlo… Y que lo tocase…

Los dedos de Okumura se deslizaron por sus caderas; se detuvieron en el inicio de su trasero. Koushuu no perdió ningún detalle en el rostro de Sawamura: sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, su cabeza ladeándose apenas un poco. Estaba excitado, podía verlo…

─Eijun, mírame ─pidió a unos centímetros de él.

El pitcher obedeció como si de un militar se tratara. Los ojos azules de Okumura se oscurecieron a causa de la lujuria, del deseo… Todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar.

Sin perder más tiempo, la distancia se perdió y sus labios se encontraron en un inexperto beso lleno de curiosidad. Sus respiraciones, rápidas, les dificultaron el encuentro. Sus lenguas, calientes y sedientas, se sumergieron en el sabor del otro, perdiéndose en la ansiedad juvenil, en la excitación adolescente, en la urgencia del primer amor.

Pronto Eijun giró el cuerpo y, en un arrebato inconsciente, acarició el torso de Okumura con el suyo. Ambos gimieron, Okumura separó sus labios de los de Sawamura y lo abrazó por la cintura…

Los dos lo sentían… El impulso de Sawamura no sólo había juntado sus torsos: eran los miembros erectos quienes se tocaban, quienes se erguían aún más.

Okumura respiraba con dificultad; sus manos nunca habían conseguido tal nivel de excitación, su imaginación jamás pudo crear ese escenario… Su cuerpo enloquecía sin saber qué hacer, cómo moverse. Detestaba ser tan inexperto… Y es que lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto sentirlo incluso con más profundidad, con más realidad…

─Ko-Koushuu ─musitó Eijun en su mejilla. Jamás esperó oír de esa forma a su senpai─. Koushuu… ─repitió el ace─ Su-suéltame. Esto-esto no está bien ─dijo con apenas un hilo de cordura.

El corazón del rubio palpitó con más fuerza. Sin embargo, esta vez supo cuál era la exacta razón. Desde que Kazuya se había ido del equipo, Sawamura se había mostrado incluso más abierto respecto a su preferencia por permanecer cerca de Koushuu; empero, había sabido controlar su discreción, evitando que los demás siquiera pudieran imaginar lo que Koushuu ya sabía. De entre todo lo que Koushuu había pensado, fue Sawamura quien colocó esa barrera que Okumura no se atrevía a quitar.

¿Qué pasaba si a causa de eso los separaban? ¿Qué harían si el entrenador terminaba por sacarlos del equipo?... No, Kataoka no haría eso; seguro que no eran los primeros en Seidou… Entonces… ¿qué pasaba si era Sawamura el que aún no estaba preparado para eso? Pues de ser ése el caso, Koushuu no podría hacer nada más que esperarlo. Pero cuánto dolería hasta que llegara ese día en el que finalmente Sawamura pusiera las cartas en la mesa…

─Suéltame, Koushuu ─repitió el pitcher, con miedo.

Porque toda la magia, todo el escenario, se había extinguido apenas Koushuu separó sus labios de los de Sawamura. Los fantasmas de una familia conservadora y una sociedad neófita regresaron al zurdo cuando dejó de sentir ese abrigo que fue el beso de Okumura… No podía, no quería arriesgarse; sobre todo, no quería arriesgarlo. Koushuu tenía futuro, tenía un gran futuro en Japón. Sus habilidades estaban incluso a la par que las de Miyuki; podría ir a los mundiales, podría ganar los mundiales… No podría permitir que sus sentimientos detuvieran todo lo que esperaba por él…

─Aún no… Pero algún día, Koushu ─prometió Sawamura mientras giraba el rostro.

El cátcher, consciente de lo que decía Eijun, simplemente bajó los brazos y no insistió más. Sawamura pocas veces pensaba con esa profundidad, pocas veces tenía una preocupación tan genuina… Pero eso sólo significaba que había dedicado su tiempo a él, a pensar en todas las posibilidades… Eso sólo significaba que había aceptado su amor; mas le temía…

─Entonces esperaré, senpai ─respondió Okumura antes de salir de la tina─. Y ese día no permitiré que vuelvas a huir, Eijun ─Sawamura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido de ser comprendido.

─No huiré de ti, Koushuu. Me quedaré aquí…

 **...**

Koushuu lo estrechó con más fuerza, como queriendo absorber todo lo que Eijun le entregaba en ese nuevo abrazo. Su calor, su espíritu, su cariño; todo seguía ahí.

No lo entendía, no entendía cómo había sido convencido de irse tan lejos sin él, sin arrastrarlo consigo… ¿En qué cabeza cabía la posibilidad de que aquélla fuera una buena idea? ¿Irse? ¿Sin siquiera avisarle?... ¿Tanto había sido su resentimiento por dejarlo en Tokio mientras él se marchaba a Hokkaido? ¿No podía simplemente buscar una oportunidad cerca de él en lugar de viajar 200 kilómetros lejos de él?

Vaya estúpido…

─Me debes una, granuja. ─Se escuchó fuera de su burbuja.

A la mente de Koushuu vinieron todas esas escenas donde la estupidez de Sawamura era pagada con insultos o pequeños golpes. Sin embargo, Koushuu también sabía que, en la mayoría de los casos, esos golpes llevaban un mensaje de felicitación. Sólo un idiota como él habría podido hacer tanto por tantas personas.

Eijun era un sol, lo sabía. Qué alegría saber que ese sol en sus brazos le entregaba el mismo amor que le era entregado. Lo merecían, ambos lo merecían…

─Mei, ya basta. Déjalos ─respondió otra voz, divertida─. Les tomaré una foto para Yoichi: hemos apostado un viaje a que se reencontraban en menos de una semana. Idiota. ─Se burló entre risas.

Del interior de Koushuu emergió un sonido ya conocido. Sawamura no pudo evitar reírse en el hombro de su cátcher. Lo estrechó una vez más y después lo soltó despacio, como si le doliera dejar de abrazarlo.

Okumura paró de gruñir al sentir que el cuerpo de Sawamura se alejaba. Frunció el entrecejo y miró sus ojos, miró su rostro. Era increíble cómo sus cambios eran casi imperceptibles a pesar de haber pasado una década sin verlo. Eijun sonreía, con esos ojos brillantes que tanto dejaban ver.

─¿Soy yo o ese chico te acaba de gruñir, Kazuya? ─inquirió Mei.

─Yo también lo escuché ─dijo su hermana.

─Ah, eh… Es su forma de saludarme… ─contestó el aludido con una mano en la cabeza─ Y de correrme… ─añadió en voz muy baja.

─Vámonos, Eijun ─urgió Okumura, apenas dedicándole una mirada de soslayo al que fue su capitán, mientras se agachaba para recoger con una mano sus maletas.

Sawamura no dejó de sonreír; al contrario, soltó otra risa de burla y asintió, enérgico. Y sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos o saludar a Takuma, tomó de la mano libre a Okumura y caminó. El cátcher, sorprendido y un tanto ruborizado, permitió el contacto y lo siguió. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el chico a su lado.

Los labios de Seto se curvaron hacia arriba: aunque Okumura no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, aunque no hubiera sonreído como el pitcher, sabía que estaba feliz de verlo. Se alegraba por ellos, porque así, caminando de la mano y sin ningún temor en las manos, se abrían paso al camino que no se atrevieron a cruzar. El futuro los había alcanzado, los había destrozado a su manera, pero también les había permitido avanzar hacia un lugar que tanto ansiaban alcanzar.

Desde los primeros minutos juntos, Okumura le dijo a su compañero que quería quedarse con él, sin importar dónde vivía. Sawamura se rascó la nariz antes de aclarar que tenía un pequeño pez al que le había puesto su nombre y que lo esperaba en el apartamento que recién había adquirido. Koushuu le reclamó por llamar de esa forma a un animal, como si de verdad creyera que él mismo era uno de ellos; mas terminó perdonándolo sin que siquiera Sawamura se esforzara por ello. Valía una sonrisa de disculpa para que el cátcher olvidara cualquier equivocación que tuviera; muchas veces había sido esa sonrisa la que les había costado un corredor o incluso una carrera.

─Sólo llévame a tu casa ─ordenó.

─Claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí, Koushuu? ─inquirió Eijun sin dejar de mirarlo como si de un milagro se tratara.

─Hasta que tú te vayas a otro lugar; entonces, me iré contigo ─prometió. Sawamura volvió a ruborizarse, abrumado por la eterna sinceridad de Koushuu.

Lo había extrañado tanto… Lo había necesitado tanto…

Hasta después de cuarenta minutos en taxi, los dos llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de un edificio con apartamentos lujosos; estaba muy cerca del instituto que los recibió con los brazos abiertos a los quince años. Okumura incluso recordó ese vecindario por las ocasiones en las que acompañó a las mánagers por comida. Una ligera presión en el pecho le trajo algunos recuerdos agradables.

El apartamento de Sawamura era amplio, como se esperaba. Aún había varias cajas de mudanza en el suelo y olía a dulces. Tan típico de él…

─¡Ayer compré comida! ¡Sí tenemos comida, Koushuu! ─exclamó el zurdo desde la cocina, mientras Okumura miraba uno de los pocos cuadros colgados en la pared. La foto no era reciente, pero parecía que Sawamura le tenía mucho afecto─ ¡Es comida coreana, Koushuu, para que no…! Mierda ─farfulló apenas se percató de que había usado una palabra que podría traerle malos recuerdos.

Koushuu se giró para mirar a Eijun y esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

─Me gusta la comida coreana, Eijun. ─Lo tranquilizó─ No importa lo que dijeron de mí en ese lugar o la forma como me sacaron; ya era hora de regresar.

─Pero te trataron como un criminal. ─Se quejó Sawamura.

El rubio alzó un hombro, sin darle importancia.

─Distribuyeron la lista de las personas que frecuentábamos los recintos homosexuales; se supone que debí ser más discreto por mi posición como beisbolista "reconocido". Pero eso cansa, debes saberlo: estar oculto cansa.

El pitcher miró el cuadro en la pared y asintió. La última vez que había visto a su abuelo, éste le había sonreído como si hubiera olvidado lo que había ocurrido… Eijun casi deseaba que dentro de su Alzheimer pudiera deshacerse de la mala relación que intervino entre ellos. Quería que olvidara sus prejuicios y que le sonriera, que jugara shoogi con él, como si fueran los de siempre… Casi podía decir que extrañaba sus bofetadas…

─Lo sé. ─Suspiró─ Yo no pude estar escondido por mucho más tiempo ─admitió─. Terminé cantando una canción en inglés frente a casi todos mis senpai de Seidou.

Okumura volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

─Vi el anillo en la mano de Miyuki-san ─comentó sin atreverse a mantener la mirada de su acompañante.

Sawamura volvió a la cocina para traer la comida.

─¡Ah, sí! ¡Traidor, se fue con el enemigo! ─exclamó.

─¿Enemigo? ─repitió Okumura avanzando hacia el comedor.

─Sí ─contestó al tiempo de colocar los platos fríos en medio de la mesa. En el antebrazo cargaba con los platos y palillos─. Esa chica es hermana de Narumiya Mei. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

─El mejor pitcher de Japón según Twitter ─respondió Koushuu mientras se servía en su plato. Sawamura lo miró con molestia─. Yo no sigo a esas personas: Narumiya-san no tiene tu dedicación.

Nuevamente, Eijun rió seguro de sí mismo.

─¡Eso mismo es lo que yo digo, Koushuu! ¡Yo lo hago bien también! ─exclamó con esa enorme sonrisa de satisfacción con la que tantas veces había soñado el cátcher.

Sus gestos, infinitos, eran lo que más lo definían y lo que menos encontraba en cualquier otro. Cada expresión era diferente a la anterior, cada una tenía un significado diferente. Sawamura en sí era como cada uno de sus lanzamientos: sorpresivos, agresivos… profundamente perfectos… Un poco descontrolados, pero perfectos.

Sin embargo, dentro de sus expresiones existía una muy especial, una que sólo había visto dirigida a una persona. Y aunque desde ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, tenía que asegurarse…

─¿Y tú estás bien con ello? Me refiero al anillo de Miyuki-san ─aclaró con medio bocado en la boca.

Sawamura ya estaba masticando, cómodo, sonriente. No podía medir su felicidad… Y eso le gustaba a Okumura porque estaba seguro de que él era quien controlaba ese ambiente de alegría en su corazón.

─Por supuesto que no. Mezclarse con un Narumiya, qué traición. Kuramochi-senpai dice que fue Narumiya-san quien le lavó el cerebro; siempre estuvo algo obsesionado con tener a Miyuki de su lado. Tramposho, le pusho a shu hermana enfrente ─parloteó Sawamura mientras se metía un gran trozo de carne marinada en la boca.

─¿Quieres decir que lo que te molesta es que ella es una Narumiya, que es hermana de Narumiya-san? ─inquirió Koushuu inclinando el cuello.

─¡Por supuesto que es molesto!... Aunque ella no es tan mala como su hermano… ─agregó en un tono bajo, como avergonzado.

─¿Y si fuera cualquiera otra?

─¿Si fuera otra qué? ─cuestionó Sawamura confundido.

Koushuu lo miraba como queriéndolo descubrir, como queriendo ingresar a su mente. Sawamura conocía esa expresión, era aquélla que lo acusaba de algo que él no entendía; era esa mirada de miedo, de confusión y de advertencia. Sí, Okumura era un experto en asustar a las personas; incluso Haruichi o Kuramochi llegaron a temerle.

─¿Te habría molestado si Miyuki-san se hubiera casado con alguien más, fuera quien fuera? ─insistió Koushuu con los palillos fuertemente agarrados.

Sawamura tragó y frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

─¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? No lo entiendo ─admitió.

─¿Y si yo me hubiera casado en Corea, qué habrías sentido? ─soltó de repente, con el corazón egoísta latiendo con fuerza.

La expresión de Sawamura de inmediato cambió. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió cual pescado.

─¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, Koushuu! ¡¿Por qué te casarías con alguien que no sea yo?! ¡No! ¡Eso no se puede! ¡Yo soy Sawamura Eijun y yo soy tu pitcher y tú eres Okumura Koushuu, mi cátcher! ¡No tienes por qué casarte con alguien que no sea Sawamura Eijun!

Koushuu no pudo resistirlo. Al instante, se levantó, se acercó al rostro de su pitcher, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. No habría más dudas, no habría más preguntas estúpidas. El amor de Sawamura era suyo, así había sido desde la adolescencia. No lo perdería, no se alejaría de él una vez más.

Sawamura, atónito ante la rápida reacción de Okumura, apenas pudo hacer algo para no quedarse quieto. Tantas noches había soñado con ese beso, tantas noches las había disfrazado en otras camas, con otras lenguas… Sólo para buscar la suya…

Su sueño, su realidad… su cátcher…

Desesperado, hambriento, ardiente, haló de la nuca de Koushuu para profundizar el beso. Sintió sus dientes chocar con su labio, sintió su lengua descubrirse por su boca, sintió la resequedad de sus labios contra los suyos… Sintió su amor en esas respiraciones irregulares… Y volvió a sentirse inexperto, volvió a sentirse en esa bañera a los diecisiete años; sintiendo por primera vez el deseo de tocarlo, de tocarse, de susurrar su vida al oído, de escuchar sus gemidos y hacerle escuchar los suyos… De hacerle el amor y que él se lo hiciera.

Koushuu mordió suavemente su labio exterior y permitió que Eijun besara su barbilla antes de separarse.

─Está anocheciendo, senpai, ve a lavarte ─musitó cerca de su pómulo─. Yo lo haré después de ti.

─Estaré esperándote, chico lobo ─respondió Sawamura previo a levantarse de la silla, ansioso por ese momento.

El rubio colocó las manos en la tabla del comedor mientras observaba a Sawamura dirigirse al baño.

Se mordió el labio: qué bien se veía Eijun de espaldas…

 **...**

Koushuu se miró al espejo rectangular que estaba en el baño. Suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que irremediablemente ocurriría esa noche. Era algo que había pensado en muchas ocasiones y con lo que había soñado incluso.

Las tardes con Sawamura en Seidou no podía olvidarlas. Las ocasiones en las que por accidente tocó su mano o en las que, como parte de los partidos, apoyó su mano en el hombro del pitcher; todo eso cargaba con un significado que no podía explicar con palabras, pero que su cuerpo podía liberarlo sin problema alguno.

Sabía de antemano que Eijun se sentía de la misma forma: ansioso, excitado y quizá un poco preocupado. A pesar de que se habían amado desde la adolescencia, lo cierto era que no se conocían como amantes. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a él y preguntarle si prefería dar o recibir, si le molestaban los juegos previos o si era de los que se dormían con sus amantes luego del sexo? Él lo amaba; pero temía no ser lo que quería para él.

Empero, también era consciente de que, como en el béisbol, no podría saber qué clase de amante era hasta que no lo probara: hasta que atrapó para él, pudo conocer la clase de pitcher era. Y de esa noche no se arrepentía de nada; excepto, tal vez, de no haber atrapado ese último lanzamiento.

─Al diablo. ─Se dijo antes de enredar una toalla en su cintura y salir del baño.

Quizá no debió sorprenderse al ver a Sawamura mirando los futones que había preparado en la sala de estar, con sólo un bóxer encima. Y aun vestido de esa forma, no podía decir que se veía como todo un semental pues mantenía una expresión de confusión total y sus murmullos internos salían de su boca de una forma similar a cuando Koushuu gruñía.

No pudo evitar sonreírle. Eijun ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba a sus espaldas, mirándolo.

─¿Necesitas ayuda con los futones? ─preguntó. Sawamura saltó, asustado, y volteó a verlo con la clara intención en su rostro de regañarlo.

No obstante, sus mejillas se coloraron y sus labios se juntaron en una línea recta. No esperaba encontrarse con un Koushuu aún más preparado que él para la acción. Y, por supuesto, no podía negar que sus expectativas respecto al cuerpo de Okumura habían sido correctas. No había un solo gramo de grasa en esos abdominales y sus brazos, fuertes como siempre, le causaban cierta envidia pese a tener la misma calidad de músculos. Todo eso, combinado con el siempre apuesto rostro de príncipe que poseía, no le daba tregua a Sawamura de prepararse siquiera un poco.

En el caso de Koushuu, se atrevió incluso a mirar de una forma más descarada al que en un tiempo fue su senpai. Se detuvo en su clavícula, en su cintura, en sus piernas… Cuánto tiempo trabajado encontraba en cada centímetro de su compañero y futuro amante.

Siempre había admirado la tenacidad de Sawamura, su fuerza interna aún mayor que la externa… Él siempre trabajó para ser inalcanzable.

Ahora, con todo lo que Koushuu había logrado en Corea, con todo lo que había aprendido, podía estar seguro de que estaba por completo a la altura de ese pitcher frente a él. Y mirando el oculto dolor en los ojos de Sawamura, supo también que incluso podían compartir las dificultades, así como las soluciones.

─¿Y bien? ─insistió. Su interlocutor sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en las palabras de Okumura y no en su cuerpo.

─Es que no sé cómo acomodarlas, una es más grande que la otra y…

─Usaremos la grande, entonces ─declaró Koushuu dando el asunto por terminado.

Sawamura abrió la boca, asombrado. Después, un poco sonrojado y frustrado, apretó los puños.

─¡Ése no era el plan, Koushuu-ero! ─exclamó.

─¡¿Ero?! ─repitió el rubio, un poco ofendido.

─Bueno, sólo un poco ─agregó en un tono más bajo.

─Tendrás que acostumbrarte, entonces. No pienso perder ninguna oportunidad contigo, Eijun ─aseveró.

Eijun sonrió con confianza y luego soltó una ligera risa antes de acercarse y sostenerlo de los hombros. Su sonrisa favorita estaba ahí: ésa que transmitía todo lo que sus ojos decían, lo que su aura de luz iluminaba… Ahí estaba su alma.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que vio sus ojos brillantes y cálidos y en el que sintió sus manos tan inocentes y atrevidas a la vez, que Koushuu tomó la decisión de ignorar sus anteriores miedos.

Con una mano en la barbilla de Eijun, se arrojó a sus deseos y ansiedades y tomó de los labios de Sawamura el primer beso de la velada.

Como si lo hubiera esperado, el pitcher paseó su mano derecha por el torso de Koushuu al tiempo que presionaba con mayor fuerza su boca. El rubio no pudo hacer nada cuando, repentinamente, la traviesa mano de Sawamura se deslizó por el pliegue abierto de la toalla para acariciar sin temor alguno el comienzo de su muslo izquierdo.

Koushuu apenas soltó un ligero y apenas audible gemido de placer.

─Quítala. ─Alcanzó a decir en medio de una mordida por parte del zurdo.

Eijun no respondió. En su lugar, siguió jugando con la piel desnuda del cátcher hasta que éste perdió la paciencia y tras soltar un gruñido inconfundible, lo tomó de los hombros y lo guio hasta la pared contigua. Eijun sonrió, satisfecho por la sed de Koushuu, mas ese gesto se borró en el momento exacto en el que sintió cómo Okumura palpaba sobre el bóxer su miembro erecto. Sus ojos azules adquirieron un matiz más seductor, más incitante, más excitante.

Eijun, entre un profundo gemido, jaló la toalla hacia abajo y se afianzó del trasero firme, y por fin desnudo, de Koushuu. El chico, de apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Sawamura y con la otra masturbó sin piedad al lanzador.

El sudor en ambos cuerpos comenzó a fundirse, sin respetar dueños, sin respetar nada. ¿Y qué importaba? Si los responsables apenas podían identificar de quién eran esos dulces sonidos guturales.

Sawamura recargó la frente en el hombro de Okumura y murmuró algo inentendible. Koushuu, inconscientemente, movió sus caderas hasta sentir el empapado bóxer de Eijun. Con un rápido movimiento, quitó la mano y permitió que sus cuerpos se sintieran con sólo una tela de barrera.

La fricción entre la piel compartida fue demasiado para el pitcher:

Apenas midiendo la fuerza de sus brazos, empujó a Okumura al menos medio metro. Su pecho se alzaba en respiraciones lentas y sus labios, separados, articulaban en silencio deseos ocultos. Koushuu miró con cierta preocupación a su acompañante. No quería creer que se pudiera arrepentir, mas le daba miedo siquiera preguntar si algo pasaba. Aunque sus ojos permanecían absorbidos por la lujuria…

─Si continúas haciendo eso, voy a terminar pronto ─advirtió Eijun con la mirada gacha─. Te he deseado tanto, Koushuu ─musitó en una voz semiahogada.

El aludido tragó saliva con fuerza antes de morderse el labio y asentir. Por supuesto que lo deseaba, lo sabía. Desde esa primera noche, desde esa primera vez en la bañera… Por supuesto que sí, ambos se deseaban.

Y sin decirle palabra alguna, permitió que Sawamura volviera a besarlo. No obstante, esta vez fue un beso lento, sin prisa alguna. Tierno, suave, con apenas un roce de labios. Las manos de Eijun en su vientre lo guiaron hacia los futones; Okumura se afianzó con delicadeza de sus hombros.

Tras sentir sobre sus tobillos las almohadas que el zurdo había colocado, Koushuu rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Eijun y fue agachándose, cual cátcher, hacia el lugar destinado. Sawamura lo siguió sin deshacer el beso hasta que la mano libre de Koushuu sintió la suavidad de las cobijas.

Entonces, permitió que él volviera las manos a su trasero mientras su espalda era guiada al futón. Sawamura entonces comprendió el papel que desempeñaría esa noche. La velocidad en los besos fue en aumento cuando Koushuu pidió con desesperación que se deshiciera de esa última prenda.

─Lo quiero… ─susurró antes de besar su mandíbula.

Eijun no se negó y con la facilidad de un experimentado, se quitó los bóxers. Disfrutó de la expresión de satisfacción de su amante, su amor y su destino. Mordió suavemente su labio y besó su mejilla.

Estiró el brazo hasta sacar debajo de una almohada el pequeño tubo de lubricante y colocó una porción sobre el glande.

Sintió cómo las fuertes piernas de Okumura se acomodaban en sus hombros y leyó en su sonrisa el deseo a punto de cumplirse. Tragó saliva mientras tomaban del trasero, firme, redondo, amplio, a Koushuu. Su miembro sintió esa apertura frente a él, ansiosa, dispuesta a él… Incitante.

Alzó el rostro y miró los ojos sedientos de Koushuu. Cuánto le gustaban esos ojos…

No pensó más: lo penetró. El rubio cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido sonoro. Volvió la embestida, volvieron los gemidos. Sawamura respiró fuerte; qué bien se sentía estar en él, tan dentro de él. Qué bien se sentía sentir sus manos en la espalda; qué bien se sentía ver su rostro, ver sus expresiones, absorber sus deseos…

Koushuu soltaba gemidos entrecortados entre cada embestida, como si fueran interrumpidos justo antes de terminar. Era delicioso, no podía dejar de admirarlo, no podía dejar de penetrarlo. Cada sonido era distinto, era más excitante.

Y cuando pidió una mayor velocidad, Eijun pasó las manos a su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando él sentado en el futón mientras el trasero de Koushuu seguía sobre Sawamura. Entonces, Koushuu se abrazó del cuello del pitcher y manejó el ritmo a su antojo. Eijun nuevamente se deleitó de cada gesto, de cada resonancia expulsada, de cada caricia.

─Ah, Eijun… ─Lo llamó con la claridad que le era posible producir, con las manos en el futón, arqueando la espalda.

Vaya visión, vaya eco… Oh, vaya Koushuu…

Eijun se inclinó para besar la zona del esternón y el comienzo de sus pectorales tan bien formados. Koushuu apretó los puños alrededor de las sábanas.

Sawamura no pudo más, sentía que estaba por terminar. No, no quería hacerlo.

Bajó las piernas de Okumura de sus hombros y, ante el asombro del cátcher, salió de él y permitió que éste relajara las piernas. Antes había adquirido la experiencia de un cansancio sobrenatural y, aunque sabía que tenía toda una vida con Koushuu, no quería que su primera noche terminara tan pronto.

Y antes de que el otro pudiera quejarse, Eijun tomó el pene de Koushuu y, sin preocuparse por la lubricación adicional, se hundió en él con una suave respiración.

Koushuu suspiró con lentitud tras sentir cómo ingresaba a la cavidad de Sawamura. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? Sentir su trasero sobre él, sentir cómo lo impregnaba, cómo lo abrigaba. Estaba tan embelesado con la anatomía de Eijun, tan perfecta hasta el último rincón. Y su miembro lo sabía… jamás había sentido tal placer como aquél que lo llenó cuando Eijun se movió de forma circular, con las manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo, guiándose hacia su pecho…

En otras situaciones, había tenido problemas por su miembro ligeramente mayor al promedio. No obstante, Sawamura parecía haberse adaptado de la mejor forma a ese hecho... Y vaya que lo disfrutaba:

Aunque lo cierto era que lo había esperado mucho más ruidoso, no cambiaría por nada esas expresiones tan eróticas, esos mordiscos tan suaves, esas respiraciones que trabajaban tan bien esos músculos en su pecho… Esas manos tan traviesas… ese cuerpo… Esa habilidad en el sexo…

Lo amaba tanto…

─Ko-Koushuu… ─soltó por fin el silencioso amante.

Lo miraba. El aludido vio tantos sentimientos en esos enormes ojos apenas abiertos… Tantos sentimientos, y todos dirigidos a una sola persona.

─Ven aquí. ─Le dijo antes de tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo llegar al colchón para evitar romper la mágica conexión.

Sawamura accedió a que Koushuu guiara esas últimas estacadas. Ambos estaban llegando al límite, lo sabía.

Okumura trató de besarlo, mas sus propios gemidos le impidieron mantener su boca a la par de la de Eijun. Éste, igual de excitado, se abrazó de la espalda de su amante y escuchó cada resonancia en la garganta de Koushuu. Cuánto lo prendía el escucharlo así.

Koushuu apretó los dientes y los puños en el momento previo a terminar dentro de Sawamura. Y cual reacción en cadena, tras sentirse lleno de él, Eijun dejó salir un único gemido grave mientras dejaba que su propio semen los empapara a ambos.

Koushuu, con cierta dificultad, sacó su miembro y se mantuvo sobre su amante hasta que Eijun soltó una ligera risa. Koushuu entonces se sentó sobre la sábana y lo miró, confundido. Siempre que creía que Eijun caería rendido, éste mostraba de alguna u otra forma que no estaba tan cansado.

─¿De qué te ríes? ─preguntó.

─Ah, es que… Estamos en el futón pequeño, ¿sabes? ─respondió con la respiración aún entrecortada.

Okumura miró a su alrededor y vio a su derecha el futón grande que antes habían mencionado; luego regresó su atención al muchacho aún acostado. Sonreía, sus ojos brillaban y lo llamaban.

─No importa. Otro día usaremos el grande, Eijun ─prometió.

Sawamura volvió a reír. Parecía que era una de esas ocasiones en las que su felicidad era tal que no dejaría de reír. Qué afortunado se sentía de ser el espectador de ese momento…

Acercó su mano para acariciar su rostro, mas Eijun lo jaló de la muñeca y lo abrazó con fuerza. Volvió a reír.

─Quédate aquí, Koushuu. Siempre ─pidió antes de depositar un beso sobre su mandíbula.

El rubio, sorprendido tanto por el gesto como por la petición, se sonrojó.

─No tienes que pedirlo; no iré a ningún lado. Lo prometo.

Sawamura afianzó más el abrazo.

No, ahora no habría nada por lo que él podría irse. Eijun estaba ahí, con él, para él. Ambos habían pasado por un círculo lleno de dudas, malas decisiones y abusos. En medio de las dudas y temores, buscaron el calor del otro, buscaron esas memorias que mantuvieron la esperanza de volverse a encontrar.

Y ahora, juntos, abrazados y sonrientes, sabían que sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, siempre habría un hogar que juntos podrían encontrar.

*/*/*/*/*

"Tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos alrededor de lo que está en juego, pero ahora el tiempo ha llegado para que tus pies permanezcan en un solo lugar. Quieres llegar, te quieres rendir. Tienes la cabeza envuelta alrededor de lo que está en la siguiente curva; desearías poder encontrar algo cálido porque estás temblando del frío. […] Porque si no me hubieras encontrado, yo te hubiera encontrado."

Fragmento en prosa de la canción "Something inside", por Jonathan Rhys Meyers. (Traducción)

 **[°|*|°|*|°]**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Y ahí lo tienen! Bendito lemon que me costó casi dos semanas, carajo. Igual fue divertidísimo hacerlo y espero que quien lea esto lo haya disfrutado.

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia (con altísimas posibilidades de epílogo).

¡Nos veremos pronto, espero!

Abrazos.

Nayla.

PD. ¡Y AHÍ TIENES TU PORNO GAY, VALERIA! ¡YA DÉJAME TERMINAR EL MALDITO FIC, JODER!


End file.
